


Strawberry Jam

by jingucchislippers



Series: Sweets [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominant Ai, Explicit Sexual Content, Facefuck To Assert Dominance, Glove Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Bottom Camus, Ren Runs His Mouth, Ren is running on a single functioning braincell, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: Ren's perverted curiosity leads to a severe case of heartbreak and winds up in the last two people he expected lending him a helping hand.
Relationships: Camus/Jinguuji Ren, Camus/Jinguuji Ren/Mikaze Ai, Camus/Mikaze Ai, Jinguuji Ren/Mikaze Ai
Series: Sweets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587517
Comments: 35
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First off, this is the first utapri fic I've ever written and I'm basing it off of what I know from Shining Live, the anime, and my friends who know way more about utalore than I ever will. Big shout out to the ladies in discord who yelled at me to finish this fic.
> 
> I'll be posting one chapter a week with a Ranrei side story to complete it. 
> 
> Second, everyone depicted is over 18 and please read the tags as this will end in a poly relationship. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Ren should’ve ignored that noise, should’ve kept going along his way past the dance practice room. 

Yet a soft moan slipping out from behind the door had him stop in his tracks. 

It wasn't uncommon for people to mess around in there when they thought no one else was around, especially this late in the evening. The singer himself had a few fond memories of pulling people inside of the infamous practice room for some quick fun.

This was the first time he’d come across someone else doing the deed in there and his curiosity had him stepping closer to the door to press his ear against it. Another quiet moan broke out within a few seconds that sent a warm shiver down his spine.

Now any normal, sane, not totally sleep deprived human being probably would have backed off by now and left whoever was in there alone to their own devices. 

Ren had only returned to the studio building to find his phone as he accidentally left it behind earlier in a rush. The device was sitting comfortably in his back pocket now and he had absolutely no reason to remain here. 

...but here he was, head still pressed up against the door like a desperate pervert, straining to hear the muffled, lewd noises from behind. Maybe he could blame this on the fact that his schedule had been too packed for him to get laid in recent weeks.

Yeah, that works.

_ ‘T-Toki...’ _

The sound of his bandmate’s name caused his head to perk up as he was fairly sure that was not a feminine voice. Not that Ren cared who Tokiya decided to spend his casual time with, but he always thought the other singer had something going on with Haruka.

Well, now Ren just had to see who the lucky man was. Perhaps Otoya was brave enough to confess to him, thus fulfilling their thirsty fans desires. 

A small smile came to Ren’s lips as a briefly thought back on linking a fanfiction based on Otoya’s dog photoshoot to their group chat. Tokiya was on the verge of slapping Ren every time he teased him about being Otoya’s master.

Ren curled his fingers around the doorknob and gave a slow, experimental push to see that they’d left it unlocked. They must’ve assumed no one else would’ve been coming this way or they were in an outright rush just to fuck each other, maybe both.

He took his time in pressing the door open far enough to get a glimpse inside of the room to see someone pressed back against the wall length mirror with another on their knees in front of him.

Tokiya’s eyes were focused solely on the man reaching into his unzipped jeans as his finger’s threaded through that silky blue hair.

Wait, what?

Ren felt his stomach drop to the floor as he watched Masato faintly smile up at Tokiya while his fingers were slowly working his length. Tokiya’s thumb lightly caressed his cheek with an endearing look in his lidded eyes.

‘Take it slow, don’t push yourself.’

Masato nodded in response as his eyes fluttered down to the slightly curved cock in his hand and he leaned forward to press a kiss to the shaft.

Ren felt his breath get constricted in his throat as he stumbled back from the door and did the first thing that came to mind,  _ run. _

~

‘This is your seventh beer in a row,’ The bartender said as he set down the bottle on the coaster in front of Ren.

‘Good to know that you can count,’ Ren took the bottle by the neck and gulped down a heavy amount as the older man just sighed and went off to tend to another customer.

He should have seen this coming from a mile away, but he willingly chose to ignore all the signs to fuel his delusion that maybe Masato would choose him. It was obvious since they were paired together for Original Resonance that they made a perfect couple.

But... Ren still had a sliver of hope within him every time they talked or worked together. He may have portrayed himself as a sauve cassanova to their legion of fans, but when it came to someone he was in love with... that illusion of confidence fell away to reveal a coward.

Ren could sit here and say he was building up the urge to finally take the step in asking Masato out, but he’d grown too comfortable with the light, easy flirting between them. He constantly talked himself out of pushing further with countless excuses, most of them revolving around how it would affect the overall group if they had a nasty breakup.

Clearly Tokiya didn’t care about any of that.

Ren glared at the half empty bottle in his hand as he wondered just how long they’d been at this and did anyone else know? Tokiya’s softly spoken words rung in his head once more and he established that this had to be a recent... development. 

Did they intend on keeping this a secret from the rest of Starish? Would they announce it to everyone soon? Could Ren keep his composure when they did? The mere thought of all of their members gathered around the couple to congratulate them made him want to throw himself off the tallest building in Japan.

‘Jinguji.’

Ren turned his gaze from the unoffending bottle to see a familiar blonde settled down on the stool to the right of him, ‘...what are you doing here?’

‘I came here to relax,’ Camus responded as his eyes met Ren’s, ‘at least I did before I witnessed you knock back seven beers in record time.’

‘You’re about to see me hit an eighth,’ Ren replied before tipping the bottle back against his lips to finish off the remainder.

Camus’s stoic expression shifted slightly as he furrowed his brows, ‘is there something wrong?’

‘Don’t act like you’ve ever given a single shit about me, Camus,’ Ren snapped with clear irritation lacing his tone. 

The blonde opened his mouth to respond, but hesitated as Ren went to signal the bartender once more.

The older man came by with another bottle that Ren automatically reached out for, but a pale hand swiped it just before he could get a grasp on it.

‘You’re done for the night, Jinguji,’ Camus’s cold tone paired with that firm glare would have had a sober man shrinking back in fear, but Ren’s sole attention was on the one thing that’d help him drown his heartbroken sorrow.

Ren leaned forward to snatch at the bottle that was being pulled further away from him and barely had the time (or reflexes...) to stop himself from landing face first on the wooden floor.

He let out a frustrated groan and went to push himself up when a brilliant realization struck. 

This was where he belonged, sprawled out on this filthy, bar floor because he was too cowardly to tell his true feelings to Masato. Tokiya could do it with zero issue, heck a ten year old had higher confidence with a cheap Valentines’ Day card and some store bought chocolate.

Would the bar owners mind if he just wasted away here? Here lies Ren Jinguji, 21, died from heartbreak caused by chronic cowardice. His fans would know the truth soon enough, as much as he could sing about sweeping them off their feet, he was far too terrified to actually act on the seductive lyrics that left his lips.

They would all abandon him, but that didn’t matter if he was-

‘People are recording you,’ a deep voice abruptly took Ren out of his spiraling thoughts and he craned his head upwards to see that Camus’s extended, slender hand was mere inches away, ‘get up.’

Ren ignored the hand as he pushed himself back up to his feet and nearly lost his balance from his head swirling with alcohol. Camus took hold of his shoulder and made sure that the drunken man stayed upright as he tried to gather whatever remained of his wits.

‘Baron, I...’ Ren murmured as he could feel his stomach start to lurch and cupped a hand over his mouth.

‘Oh no you are not about to,’ Camus blurted out as he drug Ren through past their surrounding, curious observers and into the restrooms at the back of the bar. Ren was able to barely make it into one of the empty stalls before everything he chugged down made a fierce return.

Ren spent a few minutes dry heaving over the toilet as the contents of his stomach were emptied out. He reached up to wipe away at the excess on his chin, but felt a soft cloth napkin being placed in his raised hand.

Ren thought nothing of it as he wiped off his mouth and felt a light pressure release from his hair. 

‘Are you good now?’

Ren wanted to laugh at that question and even let out a slight snort at this whole ridiculous predicament he found himself in. When was the last time he was this torn up about anyone, if ever? 

‘Aye,’ Ren pushed himself up from his knees once more and turned around to see Camus standing just outside of the stall, ‘...you want this back?’

‘Keep it,’ Camus said, ‘go wash up, we’re leaving.’

Ren shoved the soiled napkin into his pocket as he made his way past the blonde on the way to the sink. He made a brief attempt to wash the terrible taste of alcohol and stomach acid out of his mouth and splashed some cold water onto his face.

‘I look like shit,’ Ren said as he stared back at his reflection, he was lucky enough not to get anything on his clothes, but his hair was a right mess and the bags forming under his eyes certainly didn’t help. 

No wonder Masato wanted nothing to do with him, he was so pathetic. 

‘Mmm, you can continue with this on the ride back, our car is almost here,’ Camus replied while looking up from his phone. Ren went to respond, but quickly brought his hand to his mouth once more as a small lurch went through his stomach.

He expected Camus to look annoyed, but instead worry marked his expression as he moved towards him.

‘I’m good,’ Ren admitted after a few lengthy seconds, ‘I’m sure there’s nothing else I can possibly vomit out, aside from an organ or two.’

A relieved sigh escaped Camus’s lips and he turned on his heel, leaving Ren to trail him out of the restroom.

~

The ride back to the dorms took a little under ten minutes and Ren had to be nudged awake by Camus as he’d apparently nodded off on his shoulder. 

The red head was on auto-pilot as his sluggish feet were taking him straight back to his dorm, but a small squeeze on his shoulder pulled his attention towards the blonde still present by his side.

‘Hijirikawa and Kurosaki would be irked if they saw you in this... state,’ Camus said, ‘I’ll allow you to stay with us for the night.’

‘...not a bad idea,’ Ren murmured as he wasn’t sure if he could take seeing Masato right now... or even in the morning with a killer hangover. He found himself following Camus once more towards his dorm room and caught light peeking out from underneath.

Was Cecil still up at this time? 

...What  _ was  _ the time?

Camus pushed open the door and allowed Ren to stroll inside first to see that it definitely wasn’t Cecil sitting on the couch that was already draped with blankets.

‘Did you have to invite Aimi to witness my demise as well?’ Ren said with a slight pout.

‘I may have been texting him during your breakdown of sorts,’ Camus replied while closing the door behind them, ‘do you want to talk about it now?’

‘Nope,’ Ren quickly responded, ‘I’m ready to pass out and Aimi is in serious danger of being cuddled if he stays on the couch.’

‘I only stayed up to make sure the both of you returned in one piece,’ Ai spoke up as he rose from the couch and Ren’s drowsy eyes briefly caught on the bare, creamy skin of his thighs before flicking up to his bored face.

‘I’ll see you in the morning,’ Camus said as he made his way past Ren, ‘inebriated people are so exhausting to deal with.’

‘I was perfectly fine just hugging the floor all by myself, Baron,’ Ren replied while walking over towards the couch, ‘Aimi, are you sure you don’t want to cuddle with me? I feel so lonely right now~’

‘Maybe when you don’t stink like alcohol,’ Ai calmly answered as Ren’s eyes drifted down to his thighs once more. He was only wearing an oversized striped button down that exposed a fair bit of his collarbone and barely fell past his ass. 

Where were his pants?

‘I don’t like sleeping in them,’ Ai said as Ren swiftly realized he’d uttered that out loud, ‘were you listening to anything I just said?’

‘...no?’ Ren responded with a cheeky smile.

‘I put out a change of clothes for you, you’re around Camus’s size so they should fit,’ Ai said, ‘otherwise you should know where everything else is.’

‘Right,’ Ren nodded as he noticed the neat pile of pajamas sitting on the arm of the couch, ‘thank you for your hospitality, Aimi. I owe Baron something sweet later, too.’

‘Indeed,’ Ai said, ‘I’ll leave you to sleep now.’

‘Mmm...’ Ren hummed as the other man left the living room. 

His drowsiness and exhaustion hit him as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. He kicked off his jeans and tugged on the silk pajama bottoms, then went off to flick off the light before crashed back onto the couch.

The moment his head hit the pillow, he could feel himself drifting off to dreamland. 

~

The familiar smell of coffee had Ren’s eyes slowly open and adjust to the natural light in the room. He spent a few minutes laying on the couch gathering his jumbled thoughts from last night and a pained groan escaped his lips as he remembered just exactly how he wound up here.

Maybe he could sneak out before Camus yelled at him for acting like a total, uncouth buffoon at the bar. He could probably trust Ai not to give him too much shit or gossip with others.

Ren turned to his side to be met with a glass of water and a pair of aspirin sitting on the coffee table. He pushed himself up to a sitting position as his hangover announced itself with a faint throb in his forehead.

Despite how much he downed -and then promptly expelled- last night, this was far from the worst hangover he’s had. He picked up the pills and gulped them down with water as he wouldn’t turn down the offer to ease his headache.

‘Good morning.’

Camus’s voice had him turning his head towards the kitchen to see that the blonde was pouring three mugs of coffee while Ai was tending to something on the stove. He had pants on now, at least.

‘Morning Baron, Aimi,’ Ren replied as he watched Camus toss in lump after lump of sugar into one of the mugs, ‘I’m sorry for ah... imposing on you like this. I’ll get out of your hair as soon as possible.’

‘There’s no rush,’ Ai responded as the sound and smell of sizzling bacon filled the air, ‘I’m already making breakfast for three, I’d rather not waste any food.’

‘Well...’ Ren began as he pondered if he really was looking forward to going back to his dorm, ‘...I suppose it’d be rude of me to turn down Aimi’s lovely cooking.’

‘Good to see you’ve retained some semblance of manners,’ Camus said as he added one last bit of sugar to his mug and glanced over at the couch.

‘Yeah...’ Ren curled his fingers around the back of his neck and idly rubbed at it, ‘I’m sorry if I acted like an ass... I don’t really remember everything that happened... or what I said, but sorry.’

‘The worst that happened was you nearly vomiting all over me,’ Camus said as he moved the mug over the small dining table, ‘there’s nothing more to apologize for.’

‘Ah...’ Ren nodded as the savory smell of that bacon caused his empty stomach to grumble, ‘I’m going to get to the bathroom right quick then.’

Ren pushed down the blankets and stood from the couch to briefly stretch his stiff back out. The pajama pants he wore rode low on his tanned hips and he tugged the waistband up a bit on the way into the bathroom.

Ren spared himself another gaze in the mirror as he washed his hands in the sink after relieving himself. His headache had subsided somewhat, but his appearance was rather disheveled and the heavy feeling in his heart was still very much present.

Well, he could fix at least one of those right now.

He picked up a black hair tie left on the counter and tied his messy hair up into a somewhat, put together bun with strands for his hair still covering a bit of his face. Ah, much better than the frazzled mess it was beforehand.

He vaguely remembers Ai mentioning a spare toothbrush in here somewhere and pulled out one of the smaller drawers in the counter to poke around for one still left in its packaging. 

He spotted a tube of toothpaste in a cup nestled between pastel blue and lavender toothbrushes and plucked it out. A stray thought crossed his mind as he squeezed the paste onto the bristles, there should’ve been a third brush here... but perhaps Cecil preferred to keep his things in his room?

_ Now _ he felt a little better with that minty fresh taste in his mouth. He raised a finger gun to the mirror and flashed his killer, signature smile beforeing uttering, ‘my lady~.’

Ren left the bathroom shortly afterwards to see that a traditional American breakfast was all set up with bacon, eggs, and a stack of delicious pancakes awaiting him. He didn’t need to even look at Camus’s plate to know that it was likely drowning in syrup. 

‘Itadakimasu,’ the trio said after Ren joined them at the table.

His hunger took over his mind as he devoured the food in front of him because the last time he really ate anything was yesterday morning. He’d been too busy for the majority of the day, then he needed to find his phone back at the studio, and well... yeah.

Speaking of he should probably check that sometime soon.

‘Thank you again for everything,’ Ren said as he glanced between the two, ‘I should get going now.’

‘Mmm...’ Camus set down his mug and set Ren with a fixed, soft gaze, ‘I’m only going to ask you once more as I did find it quite distressing that you appeared to be going through some kind of turmoil. Do you want to talk about it?’

‘We may be on rival teams, but we do care about your wellbeing,’ Ai followed up, ‘it would be most unfortunate if you took to regularly drinking yourself into a stupor. I... may not be the best at understanding these kinds of things, but I strive to support everyone here within my capacity.’

‘Oh,’ Ren murmured as he shyly glanced away from both of their gazes, ‘...it’s something I need to deal with on my own, no need for either of you to worry. I promise I won’t be making this into a habit, it was more of an... impulse decision.’

Ai went to reply, but was interrupted as Camus spoke up first, ‘if you say so, Jinguji. If I see you passed out in a gutter in the future, I’m leaving you there.’

‘Aw, Baron, that’s just cruel,’ Ren pouted, ‘at least turn me over so my gorgeous face can attract a wonderful dame to nurse me back to health.’

Camus just rolled his eyes as Ai had the tiniest hint of a smile on the corner of his lips.

~

Ren returned back to his own dorm room after Ai insisted that he take a shower because his stench was ‘overpowering’, if anything Ren had never smelled more manlier.

‘The hell you go off to?’ Ranmaru asked as his legs were perched up on the coffee table with a tablet in hand, ‘you get lost looking for your phone?’

‘I took a slight detour and ran into Baron at the bar, then we started drinking together and one thing led to another and I crashed at his dorm so I wouldn’t bother you guys,’ Ren replied as Ranmaru appeared to have stopped listening midway with his attention on scrolling through his tablet.

‘Mmm... Masato was lookin’ for you,’ Ranmaru casually responded, ‘think he’s still in his room.’

‘Ah...’ dread instantly erased any remnant of Ren’s content mood as he looked down the hallway where Masato’s room was lined up first, ‘did he say why?’

‘Don’t know,’ Ranmaru answered.

Ren let out a small sigh and began to walk towards the hallway when the other singer spoke up once more, ‘you were drinking with Camus?’

‘Yep,’ Ren glanced back at him, ‘and I just had the most delicious breakfast cooked by Aimi~ It’s a shame you weren’t there to join us.’

Ranmaru pursed his lips, but said nothing more as his attention returned to the tablet. Ren would usually expect something snappy from the man in response, but perhaps it was still too early for that. He wouldn’t have minded getting into it with Ranmaru if only to stall whatever this potential conversation may be.

Did they see him suddenly dash off? He must’ve made some noise on the way out. Shit, he  _ still  _ hadn’t bothered checking his phone because he was too distracted with breakfast and showering.

He pulled the phone out of his back pocket and saw a plethora of notifications from various apps and groups chat, one that stuck out was a text from Masato sent just an hour ago.

Well, if this was all the preparation he was going to get, he’ll take it.

  


_ Masa♡ >>> Ren _

Masa♡: I want to discuss something with you when you get back. 

  


That was the least helpful text message Ren had ever received in his life, if anything it only served to kickstart his anxiety. Would Ranmaru bother to cover for him if he chose to hightail out of it here right now?

...

Yeah, there was no point in even trying to entertain that line of thought. 

Ren took a deep breath as he shoved his phone back into his pocket and strolled up to knock on Masato’s closed door. A huge part of him hoped to any god that Masato went back to sleep and wouldn’t answer. 

_ ‘One second.’ _

‘Take your time Masa, I wouldn’t want to walk in on you being indecent,’ Ren replied, hoping once more that he sounded far more confident than he felt in the moment.

The door opened mere seconds later to a Masato with a rather calm expression and a rather noticeable hickey on his neck. He must’ve seen how Ren’s eyes were drawn to the mark as he pushed up his collar while stepping aside to let the redhead in.

‘So what did you want to talk about?’ Ren said as he turned to face masato as he closed the door behind him, ‘I only saw your text just now.’

‘There’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you, but we haven’t had the time to speak,’ Masato started off, ‘and I’ve been... trying to figure some things out for myself and... I wanted to know what your feelings were for me. I know we’ve been quite flirtatious as of late and I want you to be honest with me, no bullshit.’

‘Is there a point to asking when someone else has already marked you?’ Ren asked.

‘Just answer the question, Ren,’ Masato replied as those deep violet eyes firmly locked on his own, ‘I want you to be serious with me just this once.’

‘It was all in good fun,’ Ren replied with an easy smile paired with a shrug, ‘you know how I am.’

‘Everything you said was just for fun?’ Masato said.

‘Yep, I thought you were smarter than to fall for little ‘ol me,’ Ren replied, ‘I started off doing it just to annoy you, but if I knew that you were willing to give it up that easy...’

‘Of course you were just fucking with me,’ Masato said as he crossed his arms over his chest and glanced away from Ren, ’he was right.’

‘What did--’

‘We’re done here,’ Masato quickly followed up, ‘you can leave now.’

‘Masa-’

‘Get out, Jinguji,’ Masato coldly replied.

Ren made his way past Masato and a few steps down the hallway into his room, making sure to lock his door before letting himself sink down to the floor with his head in his hands.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn ren... you should've been honest


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update because I was too excited to wait! Thank you all for your kudos and comments, yall really give me the validation I've been desperately craving dfldjgkld

_Snow falls..._

_The moon rises..._

_Flowers bloom..._

_When it is Setsugetsuka the thing I think of most is you._

_A winter's day blanketed in snow of purest white._

_The quiet accumulation is reminiscent of unshared feelings._

_It is there, simply waiting to be touched._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_‘Cut!’_

Ren had never felt more relieved in his life for a shoot to end. 

Before he single handedly destroyed anything resembling a friendship with Masato, Ren had been excited for this Setsugetsuka project the day it’d been brought up to both groups. 

The wondrous theme was centered around friendship, love, and reflecting on fond memories while creating new ones with those close to you. The singers had been split into three groups that represented the pure snow, luminous moon, and blooming flowers.

Ren was formerly saddened by the fact that he wasn’t paired up with Masato, but now that acted as a saving grace because he wanted to use any excuse to avoid the man as much as possible.

Of course this also meant that Masato was with Tokiya almost every fucking second of the day during their time on set. They’d told everyone about their new relationship over dinner the day after Masato confronted Ren and naturally everyone supported them.

Outside of hyperfocusing on work to distract himself from his broken heart and spiraling thoughts, he spent a few nights going out to a club that Reiji had taken them to months ago.

The owner of the club was a diehard fan of Otoya and through that lovely connection, Ren could get in free of charge and land all the free drinks he wanted while the starstruck ladies and enamoured gents crowded around him in the VIP lounge.

He was so glad that Camus wasn’t the clubbing type or else the man would’ve been incredibly disappointed by how many times he woke up with a hangover in a stranger's bed.

Ren had every intention of dropping by that club once more later this evening because he’d spent way too many days completely sober and that lead to his thoughts straying to unsavory places, namely replaying that dreadful conversation with Masato.

Neither had spoken to each other since then, not that Ren had been actively trying as he did before. It was surprisingly easy to avoid someone when all of their attention was on their new boyfriend.

...

Christ.

Ren was one of the first to head towards the dressing rooms to get out of this outfit and into casual clothes he’d arrived in. He overheard Otoya and Cecil talking about wanting to go out for a celebration lunch as they’d all worked so hard on this project and he hoped he could slip out before they noticed.

In fact, aside from Ranmaru making a couple snide comments, no one had an inkling about the turmoil Ren was going through. Camus and Ai were too busy with their respective groups to spare any time for him and Ren was more than content with not facing either of those two for further questioning.

He topped off with sunglasses adorning his face and tied his hair back into a low ponytail. The singer disregarded the black mouth mask in his bag as he’d be getting a car to pick him up soon and there weren’t many fans in the area.

He then tugged his bag strap over his shoulder and left the small dressing room to hang the outfit up with one other that was already on the rack. Two purple bats were situated to the right of the moon on the black fabric of the jacket and Ren’s eyes were drawn to the purple dragon running up the sleeve as someone spoke up to the side of him.

‘Are you heading out now?’ 

Ren glanced over to see that Ai had already changed and was gazing back at him with that usual, bored expression, ‘yep, are you leaving as well?’

‘I was waiting on you,’ Ai replied as his hand dug something out of his bag and held it up for the other singer, ‘I wanted to play this with you.’

Ren’s gaze shifted to the video game box that Ai was holding, the cover was a plain black with gold lettering on it that had Ren’s mouth slightly drop, ‘how in the world did you manage to get a copy of Elder Scrolls Six?’

‘A friend,’ Ai simply responded as he tucked the box back into his bag, ‘we should get going before they finish up.’

‘Ah...’ Ren looked over towards the dressing rooms to see that a few of his band members were on their way over and quickly turned as he heard Natsuki shouting out to them.

‘Let’s move.’

~

_Snow flutters downward, shunning warmth and perpetuating eternal frost._

_Lost, it wanders in search of the place where it belongs._

The duo made it back to Ren’s dorm unscathed after dropping by a nearby corner store to stock up on ‘gamer fuel’, or food that Ren wasn’t allowed to eat because of his strict idol diet.

Ai filled their basket up with a hoard of processed junk food that would’ve made Tokiya screech in pain. Ren had to admit that the thought of that was fairly amusing and felt far less guilty about shamelessly adding in his own favorites he so rarely got to indulge in.

Ai popped the disk into the PS4 as Ren dumped their bounty of snacks onto the floor. He then took the pillows from his bed and set one behind him while letting the other rest against the side of the bed in Ai’s designated spot.

Ai scooted back against the pillow and kept his gaze on the television as he tapped through the various menus to start the game. There’d be a slight wait to download the files as it’d been weeks since Ren touched the console and Sony insisted on them updating before being allowed to play anything.

In the meantime, they sorted out the food between them and Ren ripped into one of the bags of potato chips as Ai settled for those mini powdered donuts. Ren then asked him if he knew anything about the game as all that’d been announced was the title and Ai went off methodically listing every amazing feature that his friend told him.

While the younger one was doing this, Ren may have been a tad distracted by how Ai would occasionally lick away at the leftover powder on his fingers from the donuts. His pink tongue would dart out from his pale lips and take an innocent, quick lick to rid them of the sweet residue left behind.

Thankfully the console updated before Ren’s thoughts could linger too long and Ai’s attention was drawn back onto the television. They were both immersed in the game’s opening scene and Ren barely noticed that Ai dropped the controller in his lap as they were taken to the character creator. 

Ren barely had an idea of how much time passed before he finally exited from the creator. He went from choosing a basic human male that Ai called boring to sculpting a white khajiit with big blue eyes and a smooth, short haired tail that Ren thought was adorable.

‘Aimi, did you want to play soon?’ Ren asked as he’d been robbing a small village blind of all of their money and food instead of proceeding towards the quest marker dangling just outside.

‘No, I’m content just watching you play,’ Ai responded as he reached out for another jellybean, ‘it’s the first time I’ve seen you genuinely smile in weeks.’

‘Oh,’ Ren blurted as a hint heat rushed into his cheeks, ‘did you by chance get this for me?’

‘Yes,’ Ai said as he looked back at Ren, ‘you’ve been increasingly withdrawn from everyone else, you aren’t displaying your full passion when you work, and I haven’t heard you play the saxophone since then.’

‘Ah... didn’t think you would’ve noticed, Aimi,’ Ren responded with a wry smile, ‘you didn’t need to do all this though, I can’t imagine how hard it was to even obtain a single copy.’

‘I wanted to because I was concerned about your well being,’ Ai calmly replied, ‘Ranmaru complained about you sulking and returning in the early hours of the morning and while it’s none of my business as to what you choose to do outside of work, I can’t ignore obvious signs of you falling into a depression.’

‘I’m not depressed,’ Ren said with a lazy wave of his hand, ‘I’m just trying to get over something in my own way.’

‘Clearly your methods aren’t working,’ Ai said, ‘going out to drink every night is rather counterp-’

‘Ai,’ Ren firmly responded, ‘I’m _fine_ , it’s not exactly the most logical way of dealing with things, but this is how I can get over him.’

‘Over who?’

‘No one,’ Ren quickly said as he turned his head to evade the singer’s hard gaze on him. There was a brief, tense moment of silence as Ren reconsidered his recent behavior as of late and let out a heavy sigh with the realization that if he kept heading down this path, it would only lead to more self destruction that would negatively affect Starish, ‘...I’ll stop going out, just don’t ask me anything else about... that, okay?’

‘Fine,’ Ai said, ‘I’ll take you up on your offer, I want to see where the story goes.’

‘Mmm...’ Ren handed off the controller to Ai and slumped back against the pillow as those resting thoughts were threatening to creep back into his mind.

~

  
  


_The moon forever waxes and wanes, the passing of time._

_People have long admired its permanence, and that light we gaze upon_

_only spurs on those feelings._

The sounds of Reiji’s chipper voice alerted Ren to the fact that Ranmaru must’ve been back at the dorm and he took a peek at his phone to see that they’d been playing this back and forth for seven hours straight now.

Ren was never more thankful that Ai was his best gaming friend as the other didn’t touch on the earlier topic again and they were able to lose themselves in adventuring through Hammerfell. 

Ai dealt with all the questing while Ren spent his time fucking around and managed to get himself killed once because he aggro’d four too many guards. Ai did absolutely nothing to help him with his struggle and even laughed as Ren was trying his hardest to fight them off.

‘Maybe we should call it a night now, Aimi?’ Ren said as Ai had just finished up with another quest that led to them being aligned with the imperials. 

‘I suppose,’ Ai replied while sifting through their characters inventory, ‘I don’t have anything on my schedule for tomorrow, though.’

‘Same, I think,’ Ren said as he swiped his thumb over his phone to unlock it, the first thing to greet him was a text from someone he’d slept with just a couple days ago. 

_Rooster Hair >>> Ren _

Rooster Hair: you comin’ to the club tonight? ;p

Ah, right... 

‘Ren,’ Ai spoke, causing him to look up from his phone, ‘...I want to help you.’

‘You’ve helped me more than enough, Aimi,’ Ren said, ‘you know how you said this is the first time you’ve been me genuinely smile in weeks? Well... it’s also the first time I’ve been able to forget about all of my issues without getting wasted.’

‘I want to do more than that,’ Ai set the controller down and turned his body to fully face the taller man, ‘I won’t ask who you’re trying to get over... and while I’m not experienced with the issue of heartbreak... I wish to do as much as I can in assisting you.’

‘Aimi...’ Ren softly responded, ‘you being here is all I could ask for. I went out of my way to isolate myself and... run away from my problems. You didn’t need to do this for me, but... you did, and I appreciate that so much. I seriously owe you.’

‘You do owe me,’ Ai said as he pushed the empty bags and wrappers out of the way before scooting closer to Ren, ‘and the only favor I ask is that you allow me to help you get over this person.’

‘I...’ Ren gulped as Ai leaned further into his personal space, those slightly intimidating, yet endearing blue eyes gazed back at him as he felt a lone finger curl underneath his chin, ‘you shouldn’t waste your first time on someone like me.’

Ai blinked, then slightly tilted his head to the side as he spoke, ‘one, I’m not a virgin, and two, I didn’t say that we were going that far.’

Ren barely had time to even process this information before soft lips were meeting his own. He stiffened as Ai was pressing gentle kisses to his lips and that the finger on his chin trailed towards the crook of his neck to wrap his other fingers around it.

‘...Ren?’ Ai’s curious voice pulled him out of his momentary shock and he saw those concerned eyes watching him, ‘I... I’m sorry, I must’ve-’

Ren lurched forward to meet Ai’s lips once more with more aggression than Ai expected as he nearly tumbled backwards. Ai was able to catch himself with his other hand on the floor and met Ren’s lips with the same unrestrained passion.

Ren’s back hit the floor within moments as Ai was crawling over him and slipped his tongue into his mouth. His hands flew to Ai’s waist as their kissing grew more intense with Ai only pulling back to trail kisses down the column of his neck.

Ren would definitely consider himself highly experienced in this area, one may call him a gigantic man slut, but he would’ve _never_ expected this from Ai of all people. Ren was the one who pursued and took charge in the bedroom, not the other way around. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d bottomed for anyone.

Just like his ravenous mouth, Ai’s fingers were greedily pushing underneath Ren’s shirt and the soft digits were quickly making through way up towards his nipple. Ren let out a soft moan as his fingers pinched at the nub right at the same time as Ai ground his hips down.

‘Aimi...’ Ren bucked his own hips upwards for that sweet friction and groaned as he felt teeth bite his neck. That same mouth that could belt out a soft, angelic voice was intent on marking him up and maybe if Ren wasn’t reduced to a feeling like a virgin again, he would’ve told Ai to ease it.

‘Mmm...’ Ai’s warm tongue licked up the freshly made mark and he raised his head to look down at the flushed man beneath him, ‘...you’re in a highly aroused state.’

‘...anyone would be if someone as beautiful as you pounced them like a horny kitten,’ Ren said with a faint laugh, ‘were you always this eager for me, Aimi?’

‘Well...’ 

The sound of familiar song lyrics broke through the air and Ren was bewildered as to where they were coming from. Ai raised himself to straddle his hips as he swiped up his phone from nearby.

‘Hello?’

Ren took the opportunity to push himself up onto his elbows and gazed up at the other singer who was carrying this conversation as if he hadn’t just been shoving his tongue down Ren’s throat.

‘Yes... yes... yes...’ Ai boredly responded to whoever was on the other side. The older one just watched in an amused silence as Ai looked as if he had zero intention of leaving his current position.

‘Mmm...’ Ai nodded as his eyes met Ren’s gaze, ‘...can I?’

Ren raised an eyebrow as the calm expression on Ai’s face shifted into that ridiculously cute pout that Ren could never resist.

‘Fine, fine,’ Ai murmured as his eyes remained trained on Ren, ‘mmm... ich liebe dich,’

German? Who did Ai know that sound speak German...

‘Let me guess... Baron?’ Ren said as Ai hung up the phone.

‘Mmm... he’s back at the dorm,’ Ai said.

‘Does that mean our fun is over?’ Ren said as he let a hand rest on one of Ai’s thighs.

‘Unfortunately,’ Ai responded, ‘but I’m not opposed to doing this again, if you’re interested.’

‘You just called me out for being in a ‘highly aroused state’, what do you think, kitten?’

‘Noted,’ Ai leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on his lips and pulled back just before Ren could attempt to deepen it.

‘Ah, I meant to ask,’ Ren said as Ai moved off of his lap, ‘are you and Baron shacked up now? I didn’t see Cesshi’s things in the bathroom last time I was there.’

‘We traded rooms a few months ago,’ Ai casually replied while gathering up the trash, ‘Camus is quieter to live with.’

‘Fair enough,’ Ren nodded as he wasn’t sure if he could stand living under the same roof as Natsuki and Syo for too long either, but how hadn’t he noticed that they switched rooms that long ago?

Once any trace of their junk food binge was promptly dumped into the trash can, Ai made his way out and Ren wondered if he should possibly finish this off in the shower...

~

Their gaming session carried well into the following day once Ai stopped by after having breakfast, complaining that Camus, of all people, said that he needed to have at least one real meal that didn’t consist of processed junk.

It was endearing seeing how cutely annoyed Ai was and the moment his fingers were wrapped around the controller again, his mood instantly lifted and Ren was content to laze about in bed while watching his friend push through the main story quests.

Ai handed off the controller to him as he noticed his side quest list had grown monstrous and had the joy of watching Ren attempt to stay on track for longer than five minutes. 

After seeing Ren wander off from an escort quest to go explore the fifth cave that caught his attention, Ai sought to bribe him with a kiss each time he finished a quest. This served as a wonderful tool of motivation for the singer and helped to clear a vast amount of side quests because Ai wouldn’t give him more than a soft peck.

There were a few side quests that were far out of their current level range or had other requirements to be met before they could be done and Ai decided to reward Ren for all his hard work with a much desired makeout session.

Like yesterday, the other man was just as dominant as he crowded over Ren and ran his exploratory hands all over Ren’s chest and neck. Ren could honestly get used to this, it was nice having someone be so unapologetically assertive with him. 

And while Ai did state that he wasn’t a virgin, Ren was fairly sure that he wasn’t dating anyone at the moment and a small part of him hoped that he was the only one to see Ai like this, just in this moment.

Ai’s persona tended to be portrayed as innocent and aloof, but he was anything but as Ren was turned into a flustered, wanting mess from those deft fingers roaming his body and skilled mouth leaving him breathless.

This time it wasn’t a phone call that interrupted them, but Ai reluctantly pulled back and insisted they started playing the game again. Ren’s entire horny being screamed against this, but he’d never push his friend into doing something he didn’t unless he were ready to.

They lost track of the time once more as they were immersed into the story and were only intruded upon when Ranmaru barged in to drag them out for the dinner he’d cooked.

Ren could ignore his grumbling about them being shut ins in favor of focusing on just how... happy he was, for once.

~

_Ren >>> 🍓Baron_

Ren: Are you free today?

🍓Baron: Depends on what you want.

Ren: I found a new bakery to try out 🍰

🍓Baron: Where is it?

Ren: It’s a surprise! 😏

🍓Baron: ...

Fine, I’ll be downstairs in an hour.

Ren: :DDDD

Ren was waiting in the lobby of their building with his phone in hand as he scrolled through the menu of the bakery that Reiji had recommended to him over dinner last night.

The older man had discovered ‘Sprinkle Your Sweets’ when he was shopping in the area with Ranmaru earlier that month and bought two dozen cupcakes, one box to share with the others and one for Camus alone.

Camus had been pestering him every chance he got for the origin of those cupcakes, but Reiji kept his mouth zipped. Ren felt instant guilt about forgetting that he owed Camus some sweets for taking care of him when he was drunk and wanted to take the opportunity to pay him back now.

There were all sorts of desserts on the menu ranging from cookies, muffins, cupcakes, brownies, cakes, and pies. Ren definitely didn’t have a huge sweet tooth like the blonde, but the numerous photos were tempting enough.

‘Jinguji.’

Ren peered up from his phone to see Camus standing in front of him wearing a simple black button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a matching pair of black jeans. The top three buttons of his shirt were left unbuttoned and left his pale collarbone exposed where a silver chain was hanging with a small purple bat charm.

‘Baron~’ Ren responded as he tucked his phone into his pocket, not missing how those blue eyes were briefly tracking its movement, ‘whose car we takin’?’

‘Mine,’ Camus tossed his keys in Ren’s direction and the singer caught them with one hand, ‘where are we going?’

‘It’s not a surprise if I tell you beforehand, don’t you know how these things work?’ Ren started off towards the doors with Camus taking up his side.

‘I’d like to know what my expectations should be before we get there,’ Camus replied, ‘I’d rather save myself from massive disappointment.’

‘When have I ever disappointed you?’ Camus opened his mouth just as Ren quickly spoke again, ‘specifically in this area.’

Camus briefly thought on that as they were heading towards the parking lot where all of their cars were lined up together in their designated spots. Camus’s was at the end parked next to Ai’s.

‘The Nartreb tea shop,’ Camus said.

‘I thought we swore to never bring that up again?’ Ren answered with a groan.

‘It is the sole reason why I’m still paranoid of seeing a roach crawl out of my tea cup.’

Ren shivered at the memory as he knew they should’ve left the moment that saw a mural of an orange anthro wolf painted on the wall. The service was lackluster at best and he never forget Camus’s face when a cockroach skittered its way into his tea.

‘And that’s why I want to know where we’re going,’ Camus said as he opened up the passengers side of the car.

‘Don’t worry, it was recommended by a close friend of ours~’

~ 

‘Open up~’ Ren said as he dangled a fork with a piece of chocolate cake on it just mere inches away from Camus’s thin lips.

‘You’re serious about this, aren’t you?’ Camus replied as Ren was grinning back at him.

‘You took care of me in my time of need and now it’s my turn, let me pamper you,’ Ren nudged the fork closer to the blonde, ‘certainly a count like you shouldn’t be reduced to feeding himself when I’m here.’

Camus rolled his eyes and Ren chuckled as he went to pull the fork back, but a warm hand curled around his wrist stopped him from doing so. He maintained eye contact with Ren as his lips overtook the silverware and smoothly removed the cake.

‘How’s it taste?’ Ren asked as Camus pulled away in silence.

‘..exquisite,’ Camus replied as he reached over for his phone and began tapping away on what looked to be a notes app from what Ren could see. He ran a food review blog under another alias and Ren had been admittedly slacking off on checking it.

‘Strawberry next,’ Camus said once he was finished with his notes and glanced at Ren expectantly.

Ren dipped the fork into the strawberry slice and extended his arm over the table, but just enough so that Camus would still need to lean forward to reach the fork. He caught a couple ladies from a table across from watching them and figured he may as well make a show of it.

And that’s how it went for the next four various slices of cake that were neatly lined up on the table. Camus would give Ren short verbal answers while seemingly typing up an essay of notes on his phone and he found it so adorable how serious the other singer was taking this.

‘Your turn,’ Camus said as he plucked the fork from Ren’s fingers and stuck it into a slice of banana creme, then held it out for him.

‘Eh? Baron is willing to share his cake with me, what a rare occurrence,’ Ren teased while bringing his lips close to the fork.

‘Unfortunately my readers miss your input,’ Camus said, ‘they’re always asking where that saxophonist buffoon is.’

‘So you’re using me for clout now? How brazen,’ Ren went to take a bite of the cake, but Camus moved the fork at the last moment, ‘oi, I didn’t do that to _you_.’

There was a faint smile on the corner of Camus’s lips as he pushed the fork forward and Ren eagerly accepted it into his mouth. He wasn’t much of an ‘expert’ on this, but he likes to think he catered to the ladies taste and always put them first when giving his opinion.

The comments either adored it or lamented his very existence, his fans tended to overpower the annoyed food snobs. 

Camus remained diligent about taking notes on his phone while feeding Ren each slice and by the last one, the red head was sure he’d had enough cake for the week. He would never understand how Camus enjoying shoveling sugar down his gullet everyday.

‘You have a...’ Camus started as he brought his thumb to the corner of Ren’s mouth to wipe away at the lingering frosting. Ren spoke to thank him, but his words were caught in his throat as he watched Camus lick a stripe up his thumb while his eyes were locked on him.

‘Baron, you’re going to slay our gorgeous audience if you keep up with that,’ Ren remarked as he snuck an innocent wink to the women still observing them. They both shyly giggled and quickly looked away in embarrassment. 

‘Implying this wasn’t a two person hit job?’ Camus glanced over the remaining food and decided to get started on finishing off the peanut butter chocolate cheesecake, ‘you can have more, if you wish.’

‘I’m good,’ Ren said, ‘did you want to head straight back to the dorm after this or head elsewhere?’

‘We haven’t been to our spot in a while,’ Camus replied before slipping the fork between his lips.

‘True...’ Ren turned his gaze to the window and saw that grey clouds were beginning to cover the sky, ‘might be empty if it rains.’

‘Good.’

~

Their spot was along a stretch of the beach that they’d take their Sunday drives on and as Ren hoped, the parking lot was sparse of other cars as it was lightly drizzling by the time they’d arrived.

Ren was wondering if Camus had bothered putting an umbrella in the trunk when he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He looked over to his left to see what his passenger wanted and was met with a pair of warm lips meeting his.

Camus’s fingers were curled into the front of his shirt and nearly pulling him out of his seat as he pressed several kisses on him. Ren was much faster on the uptake this time around and eagerly met Camus by threading his fingers through that blonde hair while letting his tongue slip into his mouth.

‘Fuck, Baron,’ Ren blurted out as they pulled away from each other for a brief moment to catch their breathes, ‘you’re the last person I expected to do something like this.’

‘Yeah well... I didn’t see myself in this situation either,’ Camus murmured before surging forward to kiss Ren once more.

‘And may I ask what changed?’ Ren tugged on Camus hair, causing the bun to loosen up and pull a sweet moan from the blonde. Oh, that sound was immediately filed away for later use.

‘Not exactly in the mood to explain, Jinguji,’ Camus answered and attempted to capture Ren’s lips once more, but the other man pulled tighter on his hair, unfortunately he caught himself before letting out another moan.

‘Baron, you and I both know you’re as pure as snow,’ Ren drawled as his other hand went to run a thumb along Camus’s lower lip, ‘I’ve never seen you look at another person like you did those cakes earlier. In fact, I was fairly sure that you were ace for awhile...’

‘Jinguji,’ Camus said through gritted teeth as Ren’s grip on his hair refused to give.

‘Hm? Come on, tell me,’ Ren casually responded, ‘have you been acting like a cute little tsundere for my cock all this time?’

Camus pursed his lips and Ren thought for just a moment that he may have managed to piss him off when he spoke up, ‘...yeah, I want you, Ren.’

‘Oh,’ Ren blinked as that sentence alone went straight to his cock, ‘then... we should move this to the backseat and I’ll give you exactly what you want, Camus~.’

The car wasn’t the most spacious, but Ren managed to find a somewhat comfortable spot between Camus’s spread legs and was trailing his lips down Camus’s neck when the other man grasped on his hair.

‘No visible marks,’ Camus uttered as Ren peered up at him, ‘not everyone is comfortable walking around with a hickey on their neck.’

‘Eh... I thought I covered that quite nicely,’ Ren snickered as he moved up to press a soft kiss to Camus’s swollen lips, ‘but I’ll do as you command.’

Camus was clearly hungry for more kisses as his hand slid behind Ren’s neck and held him there for a few moments. Ren was definitely willing to keep making out with the blonde in the back of this car like a teenager, but he had other ideas on his mind.

He separated himself from Camus’s greedy mouth and took a hold of the button down, then tore it open, causing the buttons to go scattering along the floor. Whatever Camus was going to say next transformed into a strangled moan as Ren sunk his teeth into his collarbone.

Ren may have had one or two late night fantasies about marking his flawless, porcelain skin and now that he had the chance, he wasn’t going to hold back in the slightest. He bit, licked, and sucked as his way down Camus’s chest and abs, pointedly ignoring his nipples in favor of ravishing the man beneath him.

Camus wasn’t as vocal as his past partners, it seemed once Ren accidently got one of him, he actively tried to stay quiet. It was... fucking adorable and made Ren want to try harder, he wanted to make Camus _scream_ his name.

He left a lone kiss at the top of Camus’s waistband and pulled himself up to trace his tongue over one of the neglected nubs. Camus immediately went to push a hand into his hair, but Ren caught his wrist and held it against the seat as his tongue continued to work his nipple.

Camus bit down on his lower lip as Ren proceeded to suck on it and he felt those lithe hips buck up against his own thigh.

‘God, you’re so fucking desperate, aren’t you?’ Ren’s lips popped off the nub and turned into a cheshire grin, ‘maybe you tell me what you want because I’m just going in blind here, Camus.’

Camus’s furrowed gaze was far less effective when he was red as a ripe strawberry with his hair in a right mess, ‘I want you to put your mouth to better use.’

‘Oh, is this not enough?’ Ren said before going to lick and suck on his other nipple.

‘You know what I want, Ren.’

‘No I don’t~’ Ren answered, ‘you have to spell it out for me.’

‘Why do you have to be so difficult-’ Camus said just as they both heard rapt tapping on the window above his head.

Ren was thankful at least he was still dressed as he tapped the button to let the window go down as Camus was stuck beneath him, ‘...hello Ms Officer.’

‘This isn’t related to beach activities,’ the woman said with a firm glare, ‘I’d suggest you take this to another location, like the nearby love hotel.’

‘Right, we’ll get on that, thank you, my lady,’ Ren flashed his signature grin at her, but it appeared to have little effect as her glare remained unphased.

~ 

‘Dammit,’ Camus grumbled as he was looking down at the destroyed state of his shirt. Ren felt a swell of pride rise within himself as that flawless skin was covered in a wealth of lovely marks caused by yours truly. 

‘Dammit indeed,’ Ren gave him a wink and the blonde clicked his tongue before reaching over to hit the button to pop open the trunk, ‘wait, wha-’

Camus was well on his way out of the passenger's seat and outside into the pouring rain to presumably grab a spare shirt or jacket from the trunk. Ren would’ve been willing to lend him his own shirt, not that he had much of an issue with returning to the dorm shirtless.

Camus returned as fast as he left wearing a strikingly recognizable lavender hoodie with the hood tugged over his messy blonde hair. He quickly shut the door and went to remove the hood when he looked over at Ren.

‘Are you going to drive us out of here or sit there?’

‘Calm your tits,’ Ren snickered as he turned the keys in the ignition, ‘I’m just surprised to see you in Aimi’s hoodie, is all.’

‘He keeps leaving it in here,’ Camus said while buckling himself in, ‘then I forget to take it back to him and well, I suppose that worked out for me this time.’

‘I would’ve given you the shirt off my back too~’ Ren replied as he glanced back behind them while backing out of the parking space, ‘but purple suits you rather well.’

‘That wouldn’t even begin to cover the biggest hickies you left,’ Camus said with a small shake of the head. Ren had decided to go with a slightly oversized, low cut V neck that showed off a fair amount of his tanned skin underneath.

‘You... might have a fair point about that,’ One of Ren’s hands were curled around the top of the steering wheel as the second was lingering over towards the zipper on the hoodie, ‘you know, we still have plenty of time for you to give me matching marks~’

‘You’re nothing but a horndog,’ Camus rolled his eyes and slapped away at Ren’s hand.

‘Excuse me? Who was the one _just_ begging to get his dick sucked until officer killjoy came by?’ Ren huffed.

Camus promptly ignored him in favor of turning on the radio and flipped through the stations until he found something he liked, then cranked it up.

~

The rain had only gotten heavier by the time they arrived back at the dorms and the two of them had to make a mad dash from the parking lot to the back doors of the complex. They nearly got drenched when Ren was fumbling around in his wallet for his access card, but fortunately the door unlocked within mere seconds of sliding the card in and they hurried inside.

‘So... my place or yours?’ Ren said as soon as the elevator doors closed in front of them. Camus may have been silent on the ride back, but hey, you miss every shot you don’t take, right?

‘I’ve spent enough time with you today, Jinguji,’ Camus replied.

‘Here I thought you’d want to finish what _you_ started,’ Ren said as he glanced over at the blonde, ‘or do you have cold feet now? I can totally understand if someone as inexperienced as you feels overwhelmed.’

Before Ren could antagonize him even more, Camus had shoved him against the wall and the man was fully expecting for him to take him a rough kiss, but instead he found those alluring blue eyes gazing back him.

‘Just because I don’t bed every person who looks in my direction, doesn’t mean I’m inexperienced,’ Camus rested his pointer finger underneath Ren’s chin, ‘and you’re the one who provoked me in the first place.’

‘All I did was feed you cake,’ Ren replied as one of his hands settled on Camus’s waist, ‘unless that’s your fetish, which I really wouldn’t be shocked.’

‘Tch, you never really do stop talking, do you?’ Camus murmured before meeting Ren’s lips with his own. Ren pulled Camus flush against him and slid a knee between his thighs as they kissed with a renewed fervor.

The _ding_ from the elevator caused Camus to rip himself away from Ren and they both let out a relieved sigh as the doors opened to an empty hallway. 

‘So, I’ll ask again, mine or yours?’ Ren said as they stepped out of the elevator.

‘Neither, I have work tomorrow,’ Camus said as he began to stalk down the hallway.

‘Seriously?!’ Ren groaned.

Camus stopped in his tracks and glanced over his shoulder at the other man with a faint smile on his lips. Ren glared back him with a small pout that apparently had zero effect as the blonde continued along his way.

~

Ranmaru was sitting on the couch with Reiji’s head in his lap as they were watching some terrible reality show on television.

Or well, the show was rolling while Ranmaru’s gaze was locked on his napping boyfriend. His slender fingers were threading through those wavy, brown locks and Ren quietly made his way past as to not disturb either of them.

Masato’s door was cracked open just a bit and Ren saw this as an invitation to give a quiet knock before peering inside. There was a large piece of white paper covering the floor with black kanji scrawled all over it.

Masato glanced up from his position on the floor and raised a curious eyebrow at Ren’s presence.

‘I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for what I said... and for playing with your feelings,’ Ren said, ‘I didn’t mean for it to go that far... and I wasn’t really sure that you felt so strongly about me.’

Masato pursed his lips and Ren thought he was going to get yelled at this time as he spoke, ‘...it’s not all your fault, I should’ve been upfront about what I was feeling in the first place. I was so sure about you returning what I felt but... I suppose it doesn’t matter now.’

‘Mmm...’ Ren nodded, ‘...I hope things are going well with Icchi, you’re quite the handsome couple.’

Masato smiled and ducked his head in mild embarrassment, ‘thanks, he’s been incredible to me... sometimes I feel like he’s too good for me.’

‘Nah, if anything he’s lucky to have someone as wonderful as you in his life~’ Ren said, ‘but if you need any tips, feel free to hit me up.’

‘I think I can handle that area just fine, Ren,’ Masato replied.

‘The offer is open either way,’ Ren shrugged, ‘anyway I need to change out of these wet clothes, then I’ll be back to pester you about all the juicy details.’

‘Please don’t.’

‘Too late, Masa~!’ Ren strolled away from his room and pushed back those lingering thoughts that threatened to spill into his mind once more.

An utter coward like him didn’t deserve someone as special as Masato.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ai has epic gamer connections  
> myu has little self control  
> ren's single braincell gets a break thanks to his dick


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special shoutout to gari for pushing this further than I originally planned

_1 New Notification!_

**_みかぜ あい_ ** _is now streaming_ **_うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ Shining Live._ **

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Ai’s facecam was located on the lower left side of the monitor as the rest was taken up by Shining Live. On his homescreen stood Camus in his[ Bittersweet Heart](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/shining-live/images/c/c3/Camus_%28Bittersweet_Heart%29_CG.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/690?cb=20190215223425) outfit with the matching Valentines’ Day background. _

_As with every stream Ai did, he started off with spending a few minutes talking to the chat and responding to questions in Japanese and English. The chat was moving exceptionally fast this evening as the idol would be the first to show off a brand new event type._

_The mode would allow you to face off in real time against other players and the longer your win streak was, the better rewards you were given. Ai was explaining all of the event details and rewards in Japanese, but thankfully there was a fellow fan in Discord translating in between all the intense fangirling._

_Just as Ai went to tap on his tablet to open up the event window, the chat began to fill with Ren emotes as the singer was attempting to sneak in behind him. Ai barely made a move as Ren slung an arm over his shoulder and greeted the chat with his heart throb smile._

_Their conversation was short as Ai must’ve told him to go away and Ren pouted, then turned to the camera to ask in English if the ladies wanted him to stay. The chat responded accordingly with even more emote spam and Ai told him once more to shoo._

_This wasn’t an uncommon sight as Ren liked to drop in whenever someone in their dorm was streaming and it evolved into quite the meme. Ren stuck around for a few more moments to bother Ai before waving goodbye to the chat and disappearing off screen._

_..._

_..._

_..._

Ren waited a full minute by the closed bedroom door before dropping to all fours as Ai was focused on starting up a song on the tablet. The camera was angled away from the door and centered on Ai with his bed in the background, so Ren wouldn’t be easily spotted.

He quickly crawled across the bedroom floor and underneath the desk with Ai being blissfully unaware as to his presence. The area beneath his desk was a bit cramped for a man as tall and lanky as Ren, but he made do by sitting on his knees.

This was a spur of the moment decision as Ren had been steadily growing sexually frustrated with Ai (and Camus...) teasing him for the past week now. He had half a mind to believe the two were scheming against him with how neither of them put out, but they were sure eager to bring him to the edge, especially Ai.

What pushed Ren to act was an exceptionally horny train of thought while jerking off in the shower just a couple hours earlier. The two had a rather heated makeout session last night in his bedroom and once again, Ai pulled back first to go back to the game they were playing.

Ren worked himself to the thought of Ai finally taking him and realized if things kept progressing at the current pace, there’d be no telling when the other singer would even get his pants off.

At least he could provoke Camus into rutting on him like a needy bitch in heat, but Ai? He didn’t give in as easily as his roommate, he seemed perfectly fine with getting Ren fired the fuck up, then leaving him to wallow in his own arousal. It was downright cruel and Ren wanted to have the upper hand for once in their... fling?

Ai slightly jumped underneath his touch as his hands slid up his thighs and gave them a gentle squeeze. He expected to be met with some resistance, but there was none to be had as Ai’s legs easily spread for him and allowed for him to settle comfortably between them.

Ren reached out to pull down the zipper on Ai’s jeans and was pleasantly surprised when the other lifted his hips a bit to he could tug them, along with his underwear, down to his ankles. 

He wrapped his fingers around the soft length and kept his lips occupied with kissing on Ai’s inner thigh. Much like Camus, he always wanted to mark up his skin, but Ai’s dominant nature kept him from attempting it as boldly as he could with the other man.

Ai sounded unaffected so far as he was carrying on in conversation with his viewers while playing the next song in the line up. There was no contest when it comes to determining who was the best at playing SL between their groups, only Otoya could rival him on a good day.

Ren took his time sucking hickies into Ai’s thighs as his length hardened underneath his touch. He still didn’t have a real idea as to what Ai was packing and since he was an... android of some sort, they could have attached any kind of dick there, right?

He may have had this conversation while somewhat tipsy with Reiji, Cecil, and Syo. How in the world did the topic come up? He doesn’t remember, but that was probably the most he’d ever talked about dicks and learned about Bad Dragon existing.

Thanks Syo.

Once he was satisfied with his elegant work on Ai’s thighs, he leaned forward to take a tentative lick from the leaking slit. He’d sucked his fair share of cock during his adventures to the club, but he’d never tasted cum quite this... sweet? Ren took another few licks at the tip and quickly grew accustomed to the odd, yet welcome flavor. 

His other hand rested on Ai’s thigh as he moved to take in more of Ai’s length in his mouth and he heard a clipped curse from above him. He hummed in content while swallowing Ai down to the base with little effort as he’d rendered his gag reflex null with plenty of practice.

Ai wasn’t the biggest he’d seen, but he was lengthy and that made deepthroating him all the more fun. His fingers dug into Ai’s thigh as they threatened to shut close and he kept on sucking his throbbing cock like his very life depended on it. 

Ren had to restrain his own self from moaning around the shaft that was nearly hitting the back of his throat and brought his other hand down to his crotch to release himself from the strain in his jeans.

As Ren was sure that Ai wouldn’t crush his head between his thighs (perhaps another time...), he moved the hand from his thigh to fondle at his balls. He was rewarded with a rather abrupt cough and Ai’s hips bucking up into his mouth.

Ren began to steadily stroke himself with his hand when he felt a series of vibrations hit his pocket. He _really_ wanted to ignore them, but on the off chance it was something important he really didn’t want to miss it and wind up in trouble later.

His mouth slid off of Ai’s cock and he quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket to see a series of notifications from one person who DM’d him through twitter.

_Mikaze Ai >>> Jinguji Ren _

Mikaze Ai: dont

Even

Think

You’ve 

Earned

The 

Right

To

Touch

Yourself.

A rush of heat pooled in Ren’s groin as he scrolled through the texts and he wanted _so_ badly to say something, but he reluctantly settled for replying back through text.

_Jinguji Ren >>> Mikaze Ai _

Jinguji Ren: or else what? 😘

Mikaze Ai: no reward

Ren was tempted to sass him back, but held his tongue in favor of setting the phone on the floor before resuming his cock sucking duty. Ai let out another poorly disguised cough as Ren’s warm mouth took him once more and let his hips jut up into it.

His head kept steadily bobbing as he had one sole goal in mind, he didn’t tease or draw this out any longer than needed. The promise of _any_ reward that hopefully led to Ai’s hands or mouth on him trumped literally anything else.

He was so focused on making Ai cum that he barely heard the singer tell his viewers that he was going to be back in a few minutes and was welcomed with a strong hand gripping his hair.

Ai rolled his chair back before standing and tightened his hold on Ren’s hair before thrusting his cock inside his mouth. Ren let out a muffled moan as Ai fucked faster into his mouth while pulling on his hair.

He locked eyes with the singer as he peered up and groaned around his cock from the intense look on his face. Ai glanced away with a murmured curse escaping from his lips and that just pushed Ren to moan even louder as Ai’s hips began to stutter.

Ren pressed his hands onto Ai’s hips and swallowed just as the tip hit the back of his warm throat. His name fell from Ai’s mouth as cum pulsed down his throat and he kept Ai from nearly collapsing as he held his hips.

Ai’s grip on his hair loosened as he watched Ren lick every last drop from his spent cock. Ren leaned back with a cheeky, satisfied smile and asked if he’d earned his reward yet.

~

Three songs.

All Ren had to do was full combo three songs on pro while Ai was sucking him off under his desk in front of the stream to earn his reward of being allowed to orgasm by the man’s touch.

...yeah, that was easy enough. Ren hadn’t done something exactly like this before, but he wasn’t a stranger to semi-public sex. If anything the thought of fucking on camera turned him on a little too much, but given his fame, veering off into being a porn star wasn’t in the cards.

Ren welcomed the rather surprised stream by telling them Ai was tending to some important business and he offered to take over until he came back. He made sure to immediately switch Camus to his [beach](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/shining-live/images/a/a4/Camus_%28Beach_Summer_Live%21_Summer_Beach_Show%29_CG.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/690?cb=20180823231752) outfit and smiled at the fond memory of the blonde wearing Ai’s hoodie.

He spent a few moments adjusting the settings since Ai was a monster who played on speed ten with transparent bubbles and this was not the time to challenge himself any more than necessary. 

‘Ah~ we’ll be starting with Dekiai Temptation,’ Ren said as Ai’s fingers began to slowly pump at his cock, ‘and it’s the alternate arrangement, huh, I don’t think I’ve played this one before.’

Ren was somewhat able to ignore Ai’s ministrations as he turned his full focus to the numerous notes flooding the screen. He could comfortably play most songs on pro by now, but this one was proving to be tricky.

‘Shit,’ Ren blurted out as he missed one note right as a pair of warm lips kissed along his shaft. Okay, well, that was fine because Ai was just getting started and he wasn’t going to bust from a single kiss.

Most Fortismisso followed up as the next song and Ren knew before even selecting a team that he’d fuck this up, especially with how Ai’s lips were wrapping around the tip of his cock now.

Maybe this was just a weird coincidence and the next song would be a breeze? Really, it wouldn’t be that difficult to FC just three songs.

Trois, Ultra Blast, and the alternative version of Oresama Rondo kicked his ass back to back as Ai was eagerly sucking him through it all. He swore that little shit brought him _right_ to the edge during the last song only to pull off and forced Ren to just deal with it in front of thousands of unaware viewers.

His savior came in the form of his own song, Red Hot x Love Minds, as he’d played this beatmap to death when the game was released and could usually UFC it with little issue. 

‘Finally!’ Ren let out a cheer as _Full Combo_ splashed onto the screen and he felt Ai hum in approval around him. 

Netsujou Serenade granted him his second FC as it was another song he’d played often enough and he nearly bit off his lower lip as Ai was threatening to push him to the edge once more with that talented tongue.

All he needed was one more song.

Just _one_.

_..._

_..._

_..._

_‘Oh fuck yes,’ Ren moaned, like actually one hundred percent moaned as he full combo’d Double Face. The stream chat and discord simultaneously exploded and it took no longer than a minute for someone whose brain isn't currently on the floor to clip it._

_The idol then apologized in English for his dirty mouth and exclaimed that he was just so happy to maintain his win streak after starting off so terribly. He had a lazy smile on his lips as he scrolled through the chat and read some of their comments out loud._

_Ai came back into the frame a few minutes later and said something to Ren in Japanese from the side of him. The red head rolled back the chair and invited Ai to sit down on his lap, to which Ai turned around and promptly sat down._

_Ren wrapped his arms around Ai’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder as Ai started talking to the stream. He’d apparently needed to help Syo out with something and it took longer than he intended it to._

_Ren and he then shared a back and forth that resulted in Ai extending the stream for another thirty minutes and he’d play through a few more songs while sitting comfortably in Ren’s lap. Just how long would it take for the fanart and fics to pour out from this stream? This definitely surpassed the time when Ai made Camus play Amnesia._

_~_

_🍓Baron >>> Ren _

🍓Baron: Up to your usual antics I see.

Ren: hmmm what antics?

Enlighten me 😘

🍓Baron: [IMG ATTACHED]

Ren: oh yeahhh, that! 😂😂

Did you want to switch places with Aimi? 

There’s enough Ren for the both of you 💕💕

Although you don’t seem like the cuddling type...

But maybe I’ve melted your cold exterior with my red hot love 🔥

🍓Baron: Do you ever shut the fuck up?

Ren: Nope! 😇

🍓Baron: Ugh

We’re doing the train shoot next week, come if you want.

Ren: Do I get to ride the train?

🍓Baron: Sure.

Ren: Will you ride _my_ train? 😉

Baron?

Don’t ignore me, I’m only three doors down from you!

~

_1 New Notification!_

**_じんぐうじ れん_ ** _has uploaded a new video -_ **_Riding a Haunted Train! [23:46]_ **

_The video opens with Masa, Tokiya, Camus, and Ren climbing into a black SUV being driven by their manager. It then cuts to Ren filming Camus and Masato as they explain the theme surrounding the upcoming shoot. It was so nice that Ren (or his editor) cared enough to add English subs so people wouldn’t need to wait on a fan translation._

_Camus usually wasn’t too talkative in the few vlogs Ren managed to snag him in, but the red head was prodding the other singer with all kinds of silly questions and train puns that he was reading off his phone. It was a miracle that Camus didn't throw him out of the SUV after the twentieth pun._

_The video then sped through various shots of the train they’d be filming on and several candid shots of[Camus](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/shining-live/images/3/3e/Camus_%28Sleepless_Train%29_CG.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/690?cb=20190622152219) on set. When news dropped about Masato and Camus being paired up for this game event, everyone expected copious amounts of Ren fawning over Masato his vlog. _

_So far though, strawberry fans were getting fed rather well with how Ren was nearly glued to his side and endlessly teasing about him from afar when the blonde was working on set. Camus wasn’t in much of a rush to be rid of Ren either, in fact he offered to give the man (and viewers) a personal tour of the cabin they’d be occupying for the event._

_..._

_..._

_..._

Ren heard the click of the door locking from behind him and looked over his shoulder to see that Camus was going to remove his jacket while meeting Ren’s curious gaze with a heated one of his own.

‘Wait,’ Ren blurted out as he tapped the button for his camera to stop recording and left it on the small nightstand located by the bed on the way towards Camus. He took the brown lapels of the jacket in hand as he shoved Camus against the wall and pressed a hot kiss to his lips.

‘We have thirty minutes,’ Camus said between Ren’s assault on his lips, ‘before they come looking for us.’

‘Plenty of time,’ Ren smirked as he ducked his head down to pepper Camus’s neck with kisses. Oh how he craved to leave a pretty mark that everyone else would see, but he’d rather not fuck up Camus’s good mood now.

‘I’d prefer if I didn’t get these clothes too messed up,’ Camus said as Ren pulled back from his neck. Ren’s eyes flickered down to the neat ensemble that made up Camus’s conductor uniform and curled his fingers around the powder blue tie that was tucked into the vest.

‘I almost forget how needy you can be,’ Ren tugged the tie out of its confines and slowly strolled backwards towards the bed against the wall, ‘you that desperate to get your clothes off so I can fuck you?’

‘More like we don’t have the time for your ridiculous teasing,’ Camus replied as he allowed Ren to lead him across the small space by his tie, ‘and you need to keep quiet so half the staff isn’t alerted to what we’re doing.’

‘You’re making so many demands,’ the backs of Ren’s knees hit the edge of the bed and he let himself sit down before yanking hard on the tie to get the blonde at eye level with him, ‘what if I want people to hear me, or maybe hear you instead? Want everyone to know how you sound when you’re full of my cock.’

Ren smiled in satisfaction as he saw the deep flush resonate across Camus’s pale cheeks and leaned forward to whisper in his ear while still holding onto the tie, ‘strip for me, Camus.’

Camus stood straight as Ren let his tie go and rested his hands on the bed with a smile on his lips. A small part of Ren just expected Camus to roll his eyes and walk out because why would he ever subject himself to an act like this?

‘Keep those on,’ Ren said as Camus went to remove the white gloves snug on his fingers first, ‘and the hat too.’

‘I suppose I’ll pretend they got lost,’ Camus commented as he went to remove the jacket, letting it drop on the carpeted floor. Ren watched in quiet amusement as Camus unbuttoned the vest, followed by tossing off the white polo to leave his chest bare.

Every mark Ren had left weeks ago was gone by now, but it wouldn’t take too long to cause some new ones to bloom and leave Camus thinking of him every time he saw his chest.

The blonde took his sweet time unzipping and pushing down his slacks to reveal lavender striped boxer briefs. Ren raised a curious eyebrow as he definitely wouldn’t have assumed that the man owned anything other than black or white in underwear, but eh, he looked cute into them.

Especially with that obvious bulge in the front.

‘Your turn, Ren,’ Camus said as he moved to swing his lanky legs on either side of Ren’s hips and took the brim of his shirt in his hands. Ren wasted no time in raising his arms for Camus to toss it off and let them rest square on the blonde’s ass as their lips met once more.

Camus’s deft fingers went to work on getting Ren’s cock out of his jeans and he let out a soft groan as those silky gloves curled around the shaft. Ren pulled Camus’s hips closer to him and slid one of his hands into his underwear to give him a few rough strokes as well.

Camus’s lack of a verbal reaction was swiftly made up by how he pushed Ren’s hand out of the way and took them both in hand. Ren uttered a curse as he briefly watched that hand stroke their hard, leaking cocks together.

Camus’s free hand took Ren’s chin and encouraged him into another kiss as his hand jerked them faster. Ren’s tongue eagerly slipped into Camus’s needy mouth while his fingers shamelessly groped at his ass.

‘Do you have anything on you?’ Ren asked as he pulled back to catch his breath, ‘I have a condom in my wallet but...’

‘Don’t worry, I have that covered,’ Camus replied as his hand left Ren’s chin to join the one squeezing his ass. He guided the other hand into his underwear and between his warm cheeks until Ren felt something... smooth?

‘No fucking way,’ Ren blurted as his fingers got a hold of the base, ‘there is _no_ fucking way you’ve been wearing a plug all day, I refuse to believe that you even know what one is.’

Camus smiled back at him as he squeezed their lengths, ‘why don’t you see for yourself?’

Ren swallowed as he slowly pulled the plug out of Camus and was rewarded with a soft, rare moan in return. He glanced over at the toy as he took it out of camus’s underwear and felt a jolt of heat run straight to his cock as he saw the colour.

‘Orange.’

‘Yeah.’

‘You...’ Ren looked from the plug to Camus, then let it drop to the floor as he was swift in pressing Camus flat on his back in the bed. The other man barely had time to react before Ren was nearly tearing off his underwear to plunge two fingers in his loose hole.

‘Fuck!’ Camus yelped as Ren’s teeth were sinking into his shoulder as his fingers were stretching him out, ‘R-ren I...’

‘Shit, did I-’ Ren quickly stopped his actions to see that Camus was reaching over to the nightstand. He dug around it for a few seconds before tossing a small, fresh bottle of lube at him.

‘When did you even get this in here?!’ Ren said as he barely caught the bottle with his other hand.

‘I’ll tell you later, fuck me now,’ Camus barked back at him as his hips ground down on the stationary digits inside him.

‘Alright, alright,’ Ren chuckled while pouring a decent amount onto three fingers before thrusting them back into his greedy hole. Camus’s fingers curled into the back of Ren’s hair and drug him in for a sloppy, rough set of kisses.

He got another sweet moan out of the man as his fingers brushed against his prostate and went straight for the spot once more. The grip in his hair grew tighter as Camus was freely letting out those soft, lewd noises that were music to Ren’s ears.

‘Listen to yourself, sounding like a desperate slut when you told me to shut the fuck up in the first place,’ Ren grinned as he pulled his fingers out, ‘are you sure _you_ can handle being quiet as I fuck you?’

‘I was hoping that’d make you fuck me _faster_ ,’ Camus’s hand slid between the both of them and he took a hold of Ren’s cock, ‘come on, we don’t have time for this.’

‘You are so damn impatient, holy shit,’ Ren let out a laugh as he swatted Camus’s hand away, ‘I still have to wrap it up, so wait like five more seconds before jumping me.’

Camus clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes as Ren retrieved a foil package from his wallet. Ren had it in his hands for a full second before Camus plucked it out and tore it up, then shoved Ren onto his back to get his pants off.

Ren was left in a bit of shock as he never expected the typically stoic man to be so... _ravenous_ in bed. He was always appeared to be the most put together of their two groups and prickly son of a bitch who was impossible to get any reactions out of.

Now he was rolling a condom down Ren’s dick and lining himself up above it as Ren took in the gorgeous sight of that lean body sliding down his length. A gloved hand cupped over his mouth paired with firm blue eyes looking down at him as those strong hips began to move.

One of Ren’s hands took Camus’s hip as he fucked up into that slick hole while the other grabbed at the hand on his mouth. Camus opened his mouth to say something just as Ren directed his digits between his lips, letting his tongue slather over the silk fabric and encouraging the man to push his fingers deeper in his mouth.

A faint smile was on Camus’s lips as he met Ren’s thrusts with his own rolling hips and let his fingers descend further into Ren’s mouth, ‘...so it’s true.’

‘Mmmm?’ Ren groaned just as they heard a pair of knocks on the door.

_‘Camus, Ren, are either of you in there?’_

‘I had to take a call,’ Camus answered as they both stilled their motions, ‘I’m still dealing with it, Hijirikawa.’

_‘Oh... is everything okay?’_

‘Just fine, just some urgent business from the Silk Palace that they couldn’t leave me alone about,’ Camus said.

_‘Well alright... I guess you wouldn’t have an idea where Ren is at?’_

Ren raised an amused eyebrow as he rocked his hips up into Camus and the man furrowed his eyebrows back at him before responding by lifting his own hips up, ‘Why would I know where that saxophonist buffoon is?’

_‘Because you’ve been tied together at the hip all day?’_

‘He just chose today to annoy me,’ Camus said as Ren continued thrusting into him with a bruising grip on his hip, ‘you know well how he can be.’

_‘You’re right about that...’_

Ren closed his lips around Camus’s hand and sucked around those soaked, clothed fingers as he could feel his climax rushing towards him. He never imagined that Camus would feel so fucking _incredible_ on his cock, never thought that the other singer would be so cutely needy for him.

_‘But um, I’ll leave you be then... just know that we have to go in ten.’_

‘Got it, thanks Hijirikawa,’ Camus answered as he slammed down on Ren and the man beneath him let out a muffled moan as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Masato either didn’t hear or chose to ignore the odd noise as they could hear his footsteps leaving.

Camus took his hand out of Ren’s mouth and scooted up on Ren’s chest before taking his cock in hand. Ren smirked before letting his mouth fall open and his tongue loll out as Camus released moments later.

‘Ich liebe dich, Ren,’ Camus said with a breathy moan as he leaned down to capture Ren’s lips with his own. Ren slid his hand up Camus’s neck and rested it on his neck as they shared soft, slow kisses as compared to the passion fueled ones just moments earlier.

Ren knew they should be getting dressed and leaving this cabin before anyone else discovered them, but as Camus’s lips left his in favor of nuzzling his nose into the crook of his neck, he felt a familiar feeling creep into his heart.

With nearly every other person Ren slept with, once the deed was done he’d be out in a flash, he wanted nothing more to do with them and spared himself the awkward morning after conversation.

He typically justified this by telling himself that Starish was his first priority in life and a relationship would only make things complicated as he’d never be able to fully dedicate himself to someone else’s needs.

His mind flashed back to when Ai was sitting on his lap as he watched him play through a few more songs. While Ren definitely enjoyed that remarkable blowjob, getting to essentially cuddle with Ai and ravish him with affection felt amazing.

He found himself thinking that he could do this more often, that he wanted more than just to get off... and that terrified him. The only girlfriends he had were back in high school and they barely counted as he’d dump them after a week or two when he got bored with them.

The very thought of being with Ai had his head spinning with dozens of questions and a pile of what ifs when everything went horribly. He heard enough passing gossip from fellow idols about members dating each other and the drama that would occur after a nasty break up.

That’s one of the reasons he never pushed further with Masato... it was easier, safer, to keep things light and fun instead of posing any potential risk to Starish. 

‘I hate to interrupt your deep thoughts, but we have to get going,’ Camus’s deep voice pulled him from his impending spiral and he saw that the other man was zipping his slacks back up.

‘Right...’ Ren sat up and searched the floor for his scattered clothing. 

This... wasn’t supposed to go this far, what the hell was he doing messing around with not one, but _two_ members of Quartet Night at the same time? Syo jokingly called him a fuckboy from time to time due to his promiscuous behavior and holy hell, that word never hit him harder than right now.

‘Are you alright?’ Camus asked as he was tying his tie.

‘Super,’ Ren answered him as he went over to pick up the camera from the nightstand, ‘I guess I can _finally_ believe your claim that you’re not a virgin because you rode my cock like a JAV, Baron~.’

Camus just shook his head as he tucked the tie into the vest and headed towards the door.

  
  


_..._

_..._

_..._

_The last few minutes of the video were of the group eating a late lunch at a local restaurant. Masato and Tokiya were sitting together opposite of Camus and Ren in the same booth._

_The video had just cut to their dessert arriving and the viewers were treated to watching Ren feed Masato, Tokiya, and Camus as his childhood friend brought up the viral video of the strawberry duo feeding each other at SYS._

_Then as the ultimate knock out, Camus ‘fed’ the viewer by bringing a piece of his pie towards the camera and used his butler voice to tell them that he was rewarding them for being good gumins._

_As Ren was still the one behind the camera, he happily let the blonde feed him and turned the camera on himself to give it a thumbs up, telling everyone just how great that pie tasted._

_Comments (1,730) - Sorted By Best_

**_SaxmeRen:_ ** _Is it just me or was Ren like, REALLY gay in this vlog? - 800 likes (147 replies)_

 **_@SaxmeRen Jingubells:_ ** _Idk he's always gay but...... this was another lvl of gay lol - 20 likes_

 **_@SaxmeRen OtosPinkyToe:_ ** _Stop being delulu shippers - 5 likes_

**_MyusWhip:_ ** _LOL MASAREN IS DEAD, STRAWBABIES RISE. - 1.4k likes (36 replies)_

 **_@MyusWhip OtosPinkyToe:_ ** _???? omg you guys will grasp for anything. - 10 likes_

**_TsukiakariNoChill:_ ** _What restaurant do I need to camp out at to see Ren feeding Ai next?!!? - 2.3k likes (17 replies)_

 **_@TsukiakariNoChill RoseRoseRomaine:_ ** _Just wait for Ai's next mukbang stream! - 330 likes_

**_OriResFucker_ ** _: smh these masaren shippers, tokimasa is the real deal - 890 likes (57 replies)_

 **_@OriResFucker SunshineWan:_ ** _hellooooooo? r u insane? toki belongs to otoya!! - 260 likes_

 **_@SunshineWan OtosPinkyToe:_ ** _Otoya belongs to NO ONE!! TAKE OFF YOUR YAOI GOGGLES OMFG. - 2 likes_

 **_@OtosPinkyToe MellowChuChu:_ ** _sis, Oto isn’t even IN this vid, why are you all over this comment section? - 26 likes_

**_RoSanRi_ ** _: You guys can keep fighting over your ships, I’m just going to sit in my corner dead from Myu telling me I’m a good gumin BYE. - 3.4k likes (24 replies)_

_~_

[Ren](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/shining-live/images/3/38/Ren_Jinguji_%28Fruits_%C3%A0_la_Mode%29_CG.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/690?cb=20190701074815) found himself sharing the spotlight with [Masato](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/shining-live/images/b/b7/Masato_Hijirikawa_%28Fruits_%C3%A0_la_Mode%29_CG.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/690?cb=20190719084229) right after the train shoot as they were both to be paired up as URs for the fruits banner in game. Their friendship returned to normal after Ren apologized and found himself much too occupied to fret over any remaining feelings he had for Masato.

The shoot took place on an outdoor lot that was just a block away from the agency building and while Ren personally didn’t find it to be the most exciting theme, he still put forth the effort to please the ladies who’d be pulling for this delicious card.

This naturally meant flirting with every piece of fruit they’d set up and slowly driving Masato up a wall with each fruit he practically serenaded. The photographers loved their dynamic and Ren knew the comments on the behind the scenes video would be hilarious to read through.

Once their shoot was finished for the afternoon and Ren changed back into his casual clothing, he had his phone out and planned on texting Ai when he heard footsteps approaching him.

‘Hey Icchi,’ Ren greeted the other singer as he’d just left the dressing room as well, ‘good job on the shoot~’

‘You too,’ Tokiya nodded back at him, ‘Mikaze wanted me to tell you that he’d be waiting in the lunch room for you.’

‘Oh, thanks Icchi, I was just going to text him,’ Ren smiled as he tucked his phone back into his pocket.

‘Yep,’ Tokiya replied and soon Ren was on his way towards the lunch room that was just down the corridor. They would usually lounge there during shoots when they weren’t on set so Ren didn’t think twice about meeting up with Ai there.

The door was slightly ajar as he arrived and he could see Camus sitting on one of the couches with Ai straddling his lap. Ai’s arms were wrapped around his neck and he had the cutest smile on his lips.

Ren couldn’t hear what they were saying from where he was, but they both looked to be in a rather splendid mood. Camus said something that made Ai giggle and lean in to press a kiss to his lips. The blond eagerly reciprocated the kiss as his hand slid up from Ai’s hip to hold his shoulder. 

Wait, what?

‘Hey Ren-Ren~’ Reiji’s voice from behind nearly startled him and he quickly turned to see that the older one was joined by his boyfriend standing by his side, ‘enjoying the show? You pervert.’

‘I uh...’ Ren murmured, ‘...are two those together?’

‘Duh?’ Ranmaru responded.

‘How long have they been dating?’ Ren quickly asked.

‘I don’t know, last March, April?’ Ranmaru responded with a small shrug, ‘you seriously didn’t know?’

‘I had no idea,’ Ren said, ‘I... I need to go.’

‘Wait, Ren-Ren!’ 

Ren ignored anything that said Reiji may have said as pushed past them. How in the world could this happen to him again? No... no, this time it was _much_ worse...

~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Ren Jinguji's lone braincell is at full capacity, please contact a trusted adult to assist.
> 
> This song fits Ren's mood rn - [(Epik High - Here Come The Regrets)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=98YwcYLTU-A%22)
> 
> check those tags if you wanna see what ch4 has in store :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ranrei here to save the day!

Ren attempted to shake off the hold on his wrist as he wanted to be anywhere other than here at this very moment. If the ground opened and swallowed him right now, he’d be completely okay with that if only to avoid the ugly consequences of what he’s done.

‘Ren-Ren, where are you going?’ Reiji’s voice from behind caused him to swifty turn around and see that the older man’s fingers were wrapped around his wrist. Ranmaru was standing just a couple feet away sharing the same confusion that marked Reiji’s expression.

‘Something came up,’ Ren blurted out as he tugged his wrist away from Reiji, ‘and I-’

‘Bullshit,’ Ranmaru spoke up as he joined the two of them, ‘you’re freaking out because those dumbasses didn’t tell you they were dating, aren’t you?’

‘No,’ Ren blurted out once more, ‘why would I be concerned about those two dating in the first place?’

‘You don’t need to lie to us,’ Reiji loosed his grip on Ren’s wrist and raised his hand to pat Ren’s shoulder, ‘we already know that you three are fooling around and-’

‘What?!’ Ren yelped as he shrank away from Reiji’s touch, ‘why didn’t anyone tell me? If I knew they were dating in the first place I wouldn’t have done anything with them. Once they find out that they’ve been cheating on each other with me, Quartet Night’s going to break up and I’m totally willing to take full responsibility for-’

‘Ren-Ren, it’s not like that,’ Reiji spoke up, ‘they both know, they want to date you too.’

‘That.... doesn’t make things any better,’ Ren said, ‘do they expect me to choose between one of them because I’d rather not do that. I’m perfectly fine with pretending that none of this happened and-’

‘Oh my fucking god,’ Ranmaru groaned, ‘they want to date you, _together_ , as in all thee of you are in a relationship. There’s no cheating or a convoluted love triangle, they both want you.’

‘I-...’ Ren blinked as he didn’t expect that to come out of Ranmaru’s mouth. He’d been internally struggling with figuring out how to deal with their two bandmates seemingly coming after him at the same time and... huh.

‘Do you get it now?’ Reiji said with a faint smile, ‘I thought you already knew they were together with how much time you’ve been spending with them.’

‘They aren’t the most subtle either,’ Ranmaru followed up.

Ren glanced away from the couple as he quietly thought back on the last few weeks to Ai mentioning that he’d switched dorms with Cecil a few months back to Camus wearing a bat necklace, Ai’s hoodie and... Ai’s underwear to Ai’s cum being oddly sweet and...

‘Oh my god,’ Ren said, ‘Oh my _god_.’

‘Congratulations,’ Ranmaru flatly replied as Reiji was grinning now.

‘I... I can’t,’ Ren murmured, ‘I can’t date them, I can’t date anyone because I’ll always put Starish first and I’ll never be able to fully dedicate myself to someone else... let alone two people.’

Ranmaru opened his mouth to say something just as Reiji spoke over him, ‘you know what? I think we need to take this conversation somewhere a little more private. There’s more under the surface that we need to discuss, Ren-Ren.’

‘I guess...’ Ren sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, ‘I mean, I’ve never been in a real relationship to start with.’

‘That’s why you have your senpais to help you out!’ Reiji said as he patted Ren’s shoulder once more, ‘Ran-Ran, do you mind telling Ai-Ai and Myu we won’t be able to make it?’

‘Yeah, yeah,’ Ranmaru rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets as he turned to make his way back to the lunch room.

‘We’ll wait up for you!’

~

Ren handed off the menu back to the server and reached for his glass of water to take a small sip as she left to take care of their order. Reiji and Ranmaru were sitting just across from him in a quiet booth located near the back of the barbecue restaurant.

Ranmaru insisted on this place as it was his favorite and if he was going to sit through Ren’s bullshit, then he’d at least want to be eating good food during it. That was one thing Ren always appreciated about the brash singer, he rarely cared enough to spare his, or anyone else's, feelings.

‘So, Ren, I want you to tell us why you’re afraid of getting into a relationship,’ Reiji said, ‘you said that you’d always put Starish first which is definitely reasonable and relatable... but we’ve been able to balance QN and our relationship just fine.’

‘That’s true...’ Ren said as he looked between the two men, ‘...but what happens if you break up? Or if Baron and Aimi break up? Won’t that make it... awkward? The group would end up taking the most damage in the end...’

‘I’m confident that Ran-Ran and I won’t be doing anything that drastic anytime soon,’ Reiji said as he slid a hand over Ranmaru’s lap, ‘we’ve been together long enough to have our ups and downs, plus a couple major arguments that almost broke us... but no matter what, we’ve always worked together to get past them.’

‘Mmm...’ Ranmaru nodded as he moved his hand over Reiji’s, ‘when shit gets hard, you don’t run the fuck away, you face it head on, and that goes double for a relationship. Things won’t always be sunshine and rainbows, you can’t give up at the first sign of trouble.’

‘And in Myu and Ai-Ai’s case, I know they’d fight tooth and nail for you,’ Reiji said, ‘I legitimately have an entire folder dedicated to screenshots from how much they talk about you.’

‘It’s so annoying too,’ Ranmaru said as he reached for his own drink with his free hand, ‘you know how worried they were about you when you were clubbing every fucking night? It was ridiculous.’

‘Yet you always stayed up to make sure Ren-Ren made it back,’ Reiji said with a sly smile that Ranmaru clicked his tongue at.

‘Fuck off,’ Ranmaru said before taking a gulp of his drink, ‘someone had to make sure this dumbass didn’t wind up dead or trapped in a fan’s basement somewhere.’

‘Aw, Ran-Ran _does_ care about me,’ Ren smiled.

‘I dare you to call me that again,’ Ranmaru said as he shot Ren a look that would’ve terrified any other man, but just amused the red head. 

‘Anyway!’ Reiji said, ‘what we’re saying is if you go into a relationship assuming that there’s an expiration date, then you’ve doomed it from the start. While it’s true that not every single couple works out, that doesn’t automatically mean your experiences are fated to be the same.’

‘You’re right,’ Ren nodded, ‘I just... I don’t want my partner to be hurt because I put my work first. I want to be able to be the perfect boyfriend to them and that means always spending time with them and being there for them and... shit, right?’

‘It’s more like being friends, but you can fuck now,’ Ranmaru simply replied as the server came back with their food.

‘Thank you~’ Reiji sent her off with a wink and a smile, ‘you also gain the right to kiss and cuddle and go on cute dates and always have someone to talk to.’

‘And fuck,’ Ranmaru said.

‘Ran-Ran,’ Reiji shoved at his boyfriend’s shoulder, ‘are you really just with me for the sex?’

‘...it’s a nice benefit,’ Ranmaru answered as he reached out to his plate to pick up one of the ribs laying on it, ‘and all that other stuff you said is nice too.’

‘Hmph,’ Reiji said, ‘relationships are only as complicated as you try to make them, Ren-Ren. If you overthink every little thing, then you’ll never allow yourself to enjoy being with them.’

‘Right...’ Ren said as he picked up his own burger from the plate, ‘and... I guess since Aimi and Baron share the same burdens I do, then they’ll understand much easier than someone who doesn’t work in the industry.’

‘Exactly,’ Reiji responded, ‘why do you think our agency doesn’t care if we date? It saves them the effort of dealing with scandals and us from having to balance our life around an outsider.’

‘But...’ Ren started with a bit of hesitation, ‘...what if the worst case scenario did happen?’

‘Then we’d have to just fuckin’ deal with it if it ever came,’ Ranmaru answered, ‘there’s no point in fretting over the possiblity now, life’s too short to restrict yourself for the sake of your career.’

‘It’s not about just me though, there’s everyone one else to think of too,’ Ren said.

‘Sometimes you just have to be selfish, Ren-Ren,’ Reiji replied, ‘do you ever think about how you’ve been sacrificing your own potential happiness to make sure you don’t inconvenience everyone else?’

‘Well... no,’ Ren murmured, ‘if Starish is doing well then I’m happy, but... I don’t think that’s enough anymore.’

‘Forget about Starish and all the other shit you’re worried about,’ Ranmaru said, ‘do _you_ want to date Camus and Ai?’

‘...yes?’ Ren said, ‘I’d need to think about it because... I’ve never done anything like this but...’

‘The fuck is there to think about?’ Ranmaru said.

‘There’s plenty to think on, Ran-Ran,’ Reiji said, ‘this is a big day for Ren-Ren, he needs time to process all this.’

‘Whatever.’

A comfortable silence overtook the booth as Ren took the time to think about their conversation while eating, especially the part about sacrificing his own happiness for everyone else around him.

He thought he was doing good by Starish in never going further with Masato, but all he did was wind up with a broken heart that he attempted to mend through drinking and fucking anyone who approached him.

Camus and Ai had been there for him that night... and he didn’t want to pile them with his problems so he kept them to himself and left as soon as he could. They were willing to listen to him, but he just turned them down to fuck away his heartbreak.

And they were _still_ here for him.

‘...thank you, Bukky and Ran,’ Ren spoke up, ‘I... don’t think I would’ve realized this without your help.’

‘Of course,’ Reiji smiled, ‘you could’ve always come to us for anything, that’s what your senpais are here for~’

‘You really think Ran would’ve listened to me and not slammed the door in my face?’ 

‘He would’ve slammed the door _then_ opened it again to ask what the fuck you wanted,’ Reiji said.

‘Ah, very true,’ Ren said with a small laugh.

‘I’m right here,’ Ranmaru said.

‘Yes we didn’t forget you, Ran-Ran,’ Reiji reached out to pat his spiky silver hair, ‘did you have any other questions, Ren-Ren?’

‘Mmm... how did you guys start dating? I just know we were all randomly texted one day by Bukky in the group chat and I never really heard the details,’ Ren asked.

‘I took him out for a date,’ Ranmaru said, ‘he didn’t realize it was a date until the morning after, while we were making out in bed.’

‘Seriously?’ Ren snickered.

‘You can’t blame me for not noticing that it was a date!’ Reiji said, ‘it was a completely normal day out for us.’

‘I took you to your favorite chicken joint, then we went to karaoke where we sang all _your_ favorite songs, and _then_ we spent half the night sitting under the fucking stars in the park drunk off our asses,’ Ranmaru said, ‘it was obviously a date.’

‘It sounds like a date by Ran’s standards,’ Ren said with a small shrug.

‘Ren-Ren!’ Reiji sighed, ‘...I’ll admit it did take me awhile to figure out Ran-Ran’s definition of romance.’

‘There’s nothing more romantic than getting shitfaced while singing Spice Girls,’ Ranmaru said with a smirk on his lips.

‘Ah, I can see the shoujo flowers blooming now,’ Ren said, ‘if you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my nakama.’

‘That’s brilliant!’ Reiji said, ‘we should go do karaoke after this, we’ve been working all day and totally deserve the reward~’

‘Fine,’ Ranmaru said, like a man already defeated, or perhaps a man in love who was weak to that cheery smile.

Ai’s own soft smile from earlier flashed back into Ren’s head and he wondered if he’d honestly ever be able to say no to that face. The same went for Camus as the man rarely smiled... good lord.

‘Should we invite Ai-Ai and Myu to join us?’ Reiji asked.

‘Ah... no,’ Ren shook his head, ‘I still need to think about all this... which makes me want to ask, would you guys ever ah... date a third person?’

‘You really think Ran-Ran would let another man touch me?’ Reiji replied with a small laugh.

‘I don’t know,’ Ren lightly shrugged, ‘I wouldn’t think that Baron was the type, but I was clearly proven wrong. How about it Ran, you want a piece of Ren-Ren?’

Ranmaru set down his glass and met Ren’s gaze, ‘you want to know why Masa is fucking Tokiya instead of you? Because of this shit right here, it’s impossible to take you seriously when you’re this way with everyone who looks in your direction.’

‘...you could’ve just said no,’ Ren said with a wry laugh, ‘you didn’t need to eviscerate me like that.’

‘Yeah well, it’s bothered me for as long as I’ve known you,’ Ranmaru said, ‘I wouldn’t trust you to keep it in your pants even when you’re with someone, but Ai and Camus are fucking obsessed with you and you’re dense enough to probably cheat without knowing it.’

‘Ran-Ran,’ Reiji started, but Ren shook his head.

‘No, I understand, I wouldn’t trust me either just given my colorful history,’ Ren replied, ‘and I wouldn’t be shocked if that’s how Icchi managed to get in Masa’s head... but that doesn’t matter anymore. I’ll be starting fresh from here, I’m not going to run away from my problems again.’

‘Good,’ Ranmaru said, ‘I’m tired of all you morons dancing around each other.’

‘Speaking of,’ Reiji said as he reached for his phone, ‘do you want to see those screenshots?’

‘Hell yes I do.’

~

Reiji’s birthday bash started off with a very literal bang as a suspiciously large cake surrounded by sparklers was rolled out through the crowd and into the middle of the dancefloor. 

Ren knew that Sprinkle Your Sugar was responsible for catering the party with desserts and making Reiji’s birthday cake, but he had no idea that Yuu, one of the co-owners of the bakery, was going to pop out of the large cake herself.

It was absolutely priceless watching the woman sing happy birthday to Reiji while simultaneously giving him a lap dance. Reiji appeared to be having the time of his life while Ranmaru was nowhere to be seen and for a brief moment, Ren wondered if the older man left in a fit of jealousy.

It was no secret to the world that they were dating since, surprisingly, Ranmaru was the one who posted a picture on instagram about a month after they told the others. He’d already had a reputation for being an asshole, tack onto the fact that he used to be incredibly possessive as well and there were a few guys who had the joy of meeting his fist.

Ren’s thoughts were swiftly swept away as Ranmaru strolled through the parted crowd with a microphone in hand, singing a new song that he wrote just for his boyfriend. Reiji burst into tears at the heartfelt yet seductive lyrics as Ranmaru serenaded him in front of everyone, it was as if the couple were the only ones on the dancefloor and Ren felt his own chest swell at just how in love they clearly were with each other.

The rest of the party kicked off after the real cake was rolled out and Ren soon found himself floating from group to group within the club. Nearly everyone in Reiji’s social circle had been invited and that meant the club was filled to the brim with idols, actors, models, celebrities, and everyone in between.

Reiji was friendly with damn near everyone in this industry and that made for a huge reunion of sorts as Ren got to see a wealth of old friends and acquaintances that he rarely had the time to converse with or even see outside of joint concerts or work related events.

It was nice for a moment just to catch up with them, but soon Ren was feeling oddly... overwhelmed by the attention. The last time he stepped into this club was to drink his sorrows away while finding a quick hookup to finish out the night.

And like Ranmaru, Ren definitely had a well deserved reputation amongst his peers for being relatively easy. After losing his virginity early on in high school, Ren rarely thought of sex as nothing more than something fun to do with an enthusiastically willing partner.

He stopped trying to keep track of his number years ago and wasn’t ashamed of his past promiscuous behavior, but ever since Ranmaru called him out for it, he’d been spending his free time re-examining just what he wanted out of life now.

If these same people approached him weeks ago, he would’ve flirted endlessly with no care and picked out the best of the lot to shag in the restroom later, but now... he felt put off by their advances, a couple being rather aggressive in that they’d known he was a past regular here and wanted their chance too.

Fortunately Ren was able to smoothly slip away through pawning them off on his friends and weaved through the crowd to find the stairwell that lead up him up two floors to the roof.

The cool, fresh summer air felt good on his skin as he strolled further onto the roof where the vibe was much more relaxed with few people separated into their own groups up here.

Ren went off to his favorite spot that overlooked the bustling main street below and leaned on the surrounding fence with his phone out. It was sometime past midnight and the city was still alive and well with activity as people were coming and going.

‘Ren-chan!’ 

The man could barely suppress the irritated groan that threatened to spill from his lips as he turned around to see a vaguely familiar woman in a skin tight minidress standing just a few feet away.

Had he slept with her before? It was honestly hard to tell when that phase was just a rushed blur that he was growing desperate to put behind him. He plastered on the best smile he could muster and greeted her while thinking of the best way to escape.

If he went back through the club, he’d likely get pulled into some random conversation and his tolerance for socializing with anyone was at a record low. Hiding in the restroom was also a viable option, not like he was stranger to falling asleep in there when intoxicated.

... that’s what was missing, alcohol. He’d been holding back from drinking as that tended to lead to stupid, horny decisions that clouded over any rationality and he didn’t want to risk fucking up thanks to his dick.

Ren idly nodded away as this woman... Daisy? Rei? Wynona? Whatever her name, was going on about something or other and he caught someone strolling through way from the corner of his eye.

Ren hadn’t let himself get a good look at Ai since they’d arrived at the club separately and he’d barely seen Camus or him all night, but holy _shit_ he never expected the other singer to show up wearing a crop top with tiny leather shorts and fishnet stockings that lead into a pair a thigh high boots.

This was probably the most skin Ren had ever seen Ai show off and he was immediately entranced by those big blue eyes locking on his. 

‘Dance with me,’ Ai simply said as he took Ren’s hand and pulled him towards the impromptu dance floor in the middle of the roof where a few people were swaying along to the music pouring from the nearby speakers.

Ren’s arm slithered around Ai’s neck as he felt soft hands rest on his hips and he was quietly amused at how the boots gave Ai a couple inches in height so now they were at eye level with each other.

‘Thanks for saving me,’ Ren said, ‘I was on the verge of ducking out in the restroom until I fell asleep from boredom.’

‘Of course,’ Ai responded, ‘it was bothersome trying to search for you though, don’t you ever answer your texts?’

‘I wasn’t in a texting or talking mood,’ Ren said with a small shrug, ‘and she ambushed me not even five minutes after I came up here. It’s rude to look at your phone when a beautiful lady is talking to you.’

‘You sure looked like you were enjoying yourself,’ Ai flatly said as he glanced away back towards the spot where the woman was still standing, ‘perhaps I’ll call her over-’

‘Nope,’ Ren quickly said, ‘I’m perfectly fine right here.’

Ai briefly nodded as they were idly moving along to the beat, not really paying attention to what was currently playing. 

‘So, shouldn’t you be with your boyfriend?’ Ren asked.

‘Camus has been insufferable all night because he’s angry at you,’ Ai replied.

‘What did I do now?’ Ren groaned as he let his head fall onto Ai’s shoulder and felt a slight squeeze on his hips.

‘You had sex with him, then ignored him for a week, and proceeded to talk to everyone else here,’ Ai said.

‘...that wasn’t on purpose,’ Ren picked his head up and frowned as Ai’s steady gaze was on him, ‘I needed time to think on some... things and I didn’t mean to outright ignore you guys I just... had to figure my shit out.’

‘I know,’ Ai said, ‘Ranmaru gave us an earful about not telling you we were together and I wanted to apologize for that. It was my fault.’

‘Please, I’m the idiot who didn’t notice the world’s most obvious signs,’ Ren rolled his eyes with a small sigh, ‘so don’t blame yourself, Aimi.’

‘No, it was my fault, I insisted that we waited until you figured it out,’ Ai said, ‘if I knew it’d cause you to be this stressed out, I would’ve been more forthright in the first place. I’m really sorry.’ 

‘Aw, Aimi, it’s not a big deal,’ Ren let one of his hands cup Ai’s cheek and gently stroked at it with his thumb, ‘let’s just share the blame, eh? It was a... brief misunderstanding that was cleared up and we’re fine now.’

‘I suppose...’ Ai quietly replied.

‘And I’m sorry for ignoring you, I’m still awful at this whole talking out my feelings thing and I tend to internalize everything without realizing that I’m hurting other people in the process.’

‘Indeed you are,’ Ai said, ‘I could understand why you chose to do that, but Myu is... he’s not as heartless or cold as some are led to believe. I’ve never seen him be so frustrated by anything or anyone.’

‘Fuck,’ Ren murmured, ‘I fucked up again, didn’t I?’

‘Yeah, you did, Jinguji.’

Ren nearly jumped at the sudden deep voice coming from behind him and turned his head to see the blonde had his arms crossed over his chest with a firm glare on him, ‘...I-’

‘I don’t care to hear whatever excuse it is you have this time,’ Camus interrupted, ‘you knowingly played around with the both of us and bolted as soon as you got what you wanted.’

‘It wasn’t-!’ Ren started to say just as Camus’s hand gripped his chin.

‘That’s all you do, isn’t it? Just seduce whoever may cross your path and fuck them as if it doesn’t mean a thing to you,’ Camus continued, ‘I wonder just how many hearts you’ve broken with your rampant recklessness.’

‘If you would just let me explain myself,’ Ren spat out as Camus still held onto his chin.

‘There’s nothing to explain, Jinguji, you’re just a slut who is willing to open his legs for anybody,’ Camus said, ‘but that stops tonight.’

‘Huh?’ Ren blinked, ‘what do you mean?’

‘Do you really think you’re in the position to be asking any questions?’ Camus said, ‘the only thing I want to hear coming out of your mouth is ‘yes’ or ‘no’, understand?’

‘I-...’ Ren gulped as Camus dropped his hand, but his strong gaze sent a rush of heat south, ‘...yes. Yes, senpai.’

There was a slight upward tilt to the corner of Camus’s lips as he looked over at Ai, ‘he’s your responsibility now, do make sure that you don’t disappoint me.’

‘I won’t,’ Ai spoke up as he laced his fingers with Ren’s.

‘Good, let’s get out of here before I lose my fucking mind any further.’

~

Ren stepped into Camus’s bedroom after leaving the bathroom with only a towel riding low on his tanned hips. Ai was sitting at the foot of the bed with a leg crossed over another and a solid black, braided riding crop cradled in his fingers.

‘Knees, palms down on your thighs,’ Ai says as he points to the spot on the floor just in front of him, ‘and keep the towel on.’

‘Yes senpai~’ Ren crossed the room in a few strides, passing by Camus who was observing the two from his desk. He knelt down in front of the singer, slid his hands down on his thighs, and gazed up to meet Ai’s bored expression.

Ren maintained eye contact with Ai as he uncrossed his legs and slid the crop just underneath his chin to tilt his head further up, ‘is there anything you’re uncomfortable with?’

‘No,’ Ren simply replied.

‘This is one of those questions that you can answer with more than one word,’ Ai said, ‘we don’t want you to do something you dislike.’

‘Mmm...’ Ren spent a few quiet moments thinking about it and shyly glanced away as one thing instantly came to mind, ‘...I’m not really into hurting someone else. A few people have asked me to choke, slap, or degrade them and... it just made me feel terrible.’

‘Noted, anything else?’ Ai calmly responded.

‘Nope,’ Ren met Ai’s gaze once more, ‘I’ve never really done anything too kinky aside from light bondage, so I’m up for trying out anything at least once.’

‘Perfect,’ Ren gulped as the end of the crop slowly slid down his exposed neck, ‘I’ll check in with you periodically and I want you verbally answer me with green to keep going, yellow to slow down, or red to stop everything. Charmander is our safe word.’

‘Charmander?’ Ren blurted out.

‘It’s a long story,’ Ai said as his gaze briefly shifted over to his boyfriend who’d been stark quiet, ‘do you understand, Ren?’

‘Yes senpai,’ Ren nodded as he’d been eager to get all of this started the moment they left the club. The ride back to their dorm had been quiet, but filled with a palpable sexual tension in the air.

‘That’s a good boy,’ Ai’s other hand reached out to run his fingers through Ren’s slightly damp hair and the man was content to lean into his soft touch. He snuck a small kiss to Ai’s inner thigh while suppressing the urge to tear those fishnets right off as Ai continued to essentially pet him.

He could get used to this kind of treatment.

‘Ai,’ Camus’s voice caused the both of them to look over at him and Ren instinctively straightened himself out as Ai’s hand abandoned his hair. 

‘Up,’ Ai said as he drew the crop back and Ren was instantly on his feet. Ai reached forward to tug off the towel and allowed it to fall to the floor as he got an eyeful of Ren’s dick.

He’d never felt so... exposed as the other two men were fully dressed and their shared, calm gazes on his bare body made his nerves act up a bit, but he didn’t dare to try cover himself up.

‘What should I use on him, Myu?’ Ai asked with an air of nonchalance as he stood up from the bed and circled around Ren, letting the crop slid from his shoulder blades down to the small of his back.

Ren heard the shuffle of something to the side of him before seeing two objects land softly on the bed, one being a black buttplug and the other a pair of orange leather handcuffs.

‘On your back,’ Ai’s soft breath tickled at the shell of Ren’s ear, ‘and spread those gorgeous legs for me, Ren.’

‘Yes senpai,’ Ren said just as he felt a light tap on his ass before climbing on to the bed. He rolled over on his back and briefly watched Ai retrieve a half empty bottle of lube from the desk.

‘Give me your wrists,’ Ai said as he tossed the bottle onto the bed and grabbed the pair of cuffs. Ren extended his arms out for Ai and nibbled at his lower lip as the leather fit snug around them. 

‘Feel good?’ Ai asked as he pulled his hands back.

‘Yeah,’ Ren replied with a likely too excited nod as he tested his limited range while Ai handed off the key to Camus. He peered up just in time to see Ai go to remove his boots before joining him on the bed.

Ren scooted back onto the headboard as Ai settled between his legs, ‘I uh... can I just say it’s been a while since I bottomed for anyone.’

‘How long is a while?’ Ai asked as he squeezed a decent amount of lubrication on his fingers.

‘Maybe a year and some?’ Ren said.

‘And how were they?’ Ai’s fingers drifted down to brush against his hole.

‘Nothing special,’ Ren replied with a faint sigh as Ai began pressing in a single finger, ‘most people are interested in me dicking them down.’

Ai raised a cute, curious eyebrow at that as his finger pressed further into Ren, ‘do you want me to dick you down?’

‘I don’t know, can you?’ Ren answered with a smirk on his lips, ‘does Baron even let you top?’

‘The more questions you ask, the more brutal your punishment will be,’ Ai calmly replied as he managed to push a single finger knuckle deep, ‘and I’d rather not gag you because I like how you sound when you moan.’

‘Right, senpai~’ Ren’s eyes flickered over to Camus to see that he still looked as stoic as ever, yet Ren knew if he pushed just the right buttons the blonde would snap.

Ai leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Ren’s lips and he let himself relax into it as the singer continued to slowly stretch him out. He wasn’t exactly sure what to expect from this, but this was the first time in recent memory that he’d taken it this slow.

Once again he found himself thinking that he could get used to this.

He let out a low whine as Ai pulled his fingers out from him and went to grab the toy, pouring some more lube on it before introducing it to Ren’s slick hole. It was much thicker than Ai’s fingers and he slightly winced as Ai pressed it inside of him.

‘Color?’

Ren perked up at the sound of Camus’s faintly concerned voice, ‘all green here, Baron, I just needed to adjust...’

‘You sure?’ Ai followed up.

‘Yes, yes, m’good.’

‘Alright,’ Ai turned to glance over at his boyfriend, ‘can you give me the cockring, please?’

‘Of course,’ Camus replied as he dug into the box placed at his feet and within moments pulled out the requested toy.

Ren opened his mouth to let out a sound of protest, but quickly re-considered as he still didn’t have much of an idea of what his ‘punishment’ would be. There was a hint of a smirk on Camus’s lips as he must’ve caught Ren and walked over to place the cockring in Ai’s outstretched hand.

Ai slipped the ring onto Ren’s hard length and gave him a few teasing strokes before reaching back to take the crop back in hand, ‘get on your stomach and face Myu.’

Ren barely had to think about taking the order as he turned to face the other man and settled onto his stomach. A hand on his hip encouraged him to raise his ass up and he felt the smooth leather from the crop run up his inner thigh.

‘You’re going to count out every single strike out loud, if you miss one, I have to start over, understood?’ Ai said from behind him.

‘Yes, senpai,’ Ren answered as he locked eyes with Camus. The man looked rather unbothered thus far with such a relaxed stance in his chair. His eyes caught the movement of Camus’s hand from his lap and followed as they reached for a small black device on the desk.

An unrestrained moan poured from Ren’s lips as the plug began to vibrate at what felt like was the highest setting. The sting of the whip hitting his ass shortly afterwards had him moaning once more.

‘That doesn’t sound like ‘one’, Jinguji,’ Camus said, ‘you’re terrible at following directions.’

‘Baron-’

Another smack on his ass cut him off, ‘Ren, pay attention, please.’

‘...one,’ Ren replied.

‘That wasn’t so hard now, was it?’ Camus said as he tapped a button on the remote to lower the vibration speed to something that Ren could actually manage.

Ren bit back a response and felt the cool leather crack against his ass again, ‘two.’

Ai alternated from his ass cheeks to his thighs as Ren focused on counting out all the strikes while Camus had fun playing around with the vibration settings to knock him off course.

If Ren could withstand performing in a three hour concert or dealing with hundreds of fans in a handshake event, this should be easy enough, right? He could ignore how heavy his cock felt between his legs just from that toy teasing at his prostate and the leather constantly hitting his bare skin.

‘...fifteen,’ Ren breathed out as another strike hit the outside of his thigh.

‘Color?’ Ai asked as he felt those gentle fingers thread through his hair.

‘Uh...’ Ren blinked, ‘...yellow? I know I can take more, just give me some time.’

‘No, that’s enough,’ Ai responded as his other hand smoothed down Ren’s ass, ‘you did so well, Ren, such a good boy. I think you’re ready to get fucked.’

A shiver of arousal went from his spine down to his groin as those sweet words left that once thought pure mouth, ‘yes senpai, fuck me, please.’

‘No need to beg, love,’ Ai murmured before Ren felt his hands leave his body entirely after pulling the plug out of him. He looked over at Camus to see that his resolve had broken somewhat during all this.

There were a few buttons loose on his black button down and there was an obvious bulge being constrained by his torn jeans. His gaze shifted from Ren to look at the man getting undressed behind him, ‘Ai... can I touch myself now?’

Ren’s eyes slightly widened at just how _fucking_ hot that sounded, holy hell, he wanted, no _needed_ to make Camus sound that desperate at his hands one day.

‘Go ahead,’ Ai answered a few moments later as a finger tapped on his hip. Ren took that to mean to roll back over onto his back and let out a small gasp as his sore ass hit the sheets beneath.

Ai raised one of his legs over his shoulder and got Ren to shift onto his side to give his boyfriend a wonderful full view of his cock pushing inside of him. Ren moaned in ecstasy as Ai experimentally thrusted a few times before finding a solid rhythm.

‘Tell me how you feel, Ren,’ Ai said.

‘Amazing, senpai,’ Ren responded as he worked his hips with Ai’s thrusts, ‘you feel fucking incredible inside me, _fuck_ , don’t stop, please don’t stop senpai!’

‘...tell me more,’ Ai said with a particularly hard thrust that had Ren nearly yelling.

‘I love getting fucked by you, Aimi,’ Ren blabbled, ‘you can punish me as much as you want as long as I get your cock, god fucking _damn_ , I wish I let you fuck me in front of everyone.’

‘On live stream?’ Ai blurted out.

‘Mmm... could you imagine, Aimi? You bend me over your desk for everyone to see,’ Ren said, ‘everyone could see how good you are at fucking me, see how good you give it to me... how amazing you are at using me like a fucktoy.’

Apparently that was the right combination of words to make Camus launch out of his chair and grab at Ren’s hair to press his cock to his lips.

‘Camus,’ Ai firmly said, ‘I didn’t say you could fuck him, yet.’

‘Oh, Baron, you’re so _terribly_ impatient aren’t you?’ Ren smirked up at the blonde.

‘Ai...’ Camus nearly _whined_.

‘Sit down,’ Ai said as his thrusting hadn’t slowed whatsoever.

Camus clicked his tongue and sulked back to the chair as Ren’s lips were quickly taken by Ai’s. His tongue slipped between Ai’s lips and he let out another obscene moan as ai fucked harder and faster into him.

Fuck, he would’ve orgasmed by now if it weren’t for that god forsaken cock ring.

Ai broke away from Ren’s lips as he moaned his name and filled him with cum after one more powerful thrust. Ren’s head fell back on the bed as he felt Ai pull out of him and the weight shift off of the bed.

‘He’s yours now.’

Ren turned his head in time to see Camus stripping himself of his clothes and quick head over to climb onto the bed. He tugged Ren up onto his lap and let his bound arms rest behind his neck.

‘Barooon,’ Ren said as those large hands were groping at his cheeks, ‘fuck me while Ai’s cum is still in me... I want you both to fill me up.’

‘Fucking hell, Ren,’ Baron reached between them to line his length up with Ren’s used hole and thrusted in with one smooth slide. Ren let out a moan as Camus fucked up into him and ground his hips down to meet those ravenous thrusts.

‘Right there, Myu,’ Ren gasped as Camus hit right on his prostate, ‘fuck, Myu, faster, fuck me faster!’

‘Definitely going to have to invest in a gag for you,’ Camus murmured as he complied with Ren’s lewd begging. Ren’s chanting of his name just beside his ear combined with the fact that he’d been denied relief nearly all night made his release come fast and strong.

Ren was laid back down on the mattress and Ai unlocked the leather cuffs around his wrists as Camus pulled off the cockring. He soon felt warm lips and a tongue descended down his neglected member and his hand flew out to grab those soft, blond locks.

‘I’ve always found you beautiful, Myu,’ Ren said as he pushed Camus’s hair out of the way to see those stark blue eyes on him, ‘but you look even more gorgeous with my cock in between those pretty lips.’

If Camus wasn’t already flush from fucking Ren just moments earlier, he would’ve managed to turn the shade of a ripe strawberry just then. Ren sent him a lazy smile as he tightened his hold on Camus’s hair and thrusted into his mouth a few times before his climax overtook him.

~

Ren’s eyes fluttered open to a tuft of teal hair that was connected to a slumbering person who was koala wrapped around him. He was only able to shift onto his back and raise himself to a sitting position as Ai’s heavy arms were firmly holding onto his waist.

‘Good morning, Jinguji,’ Camus calmly replied from the other side of him, ‘how are you feeling?’

‘Trapped?’ Ren answered with a faint laugh as he attempted to push Ai’s arm away, but they wouldn’t give whatsoever, ‘...you going to help me out here?’

‘Maybe if you weren’t so prone to running away, then Ai wouldn’t feel the need to hold you hostage,’ Camus simply replied as his gaze went from the duo to his laptop.

‘I wasn’t planning on running away this time,’ Ren huffed.

‘Really?’ Camus said with clear disbelief on his tone.

‘Probably not?’ Ren said as he resorted to letting his fingers thread through Ai’s messy hair and quietly took in just how adorably soft he looked when sleeping.

‘Mmm...’ Camus hummed, ‘we should talk.’

‘Definitely,’ Ren replied as he glanced over at the blonde to see that he was the only one dressed in this room with his hair tied back in a lazy ponytail and pair of glasses adorning his face.

‘Where do you want to go with this?’ Camus asked as met Ren’s gaze, ‘I don’t want to keep going through with this song and dance.’

‘I... don’t know,’ Ren answered, ‘I think I’m over sleeping with anyone who crosses my path, but I don’t know if I’m ready to take the next step into a serious relationship.’

‘We’re aren’t asking you to get married to us,’ Camus said, ‘but this... thing, can’t keep going. I hate the thought of you with anyone else and seeing you at the party with so many people fawning over you drove me mad.’

‘I tried to tell you that Ren wasn’t going to hook up with any of them, but did you listen to me? No,’ Ai spoke up as his eyes were still closed and he was nuzzling his cheek against Ren’s bare torso, ‘I’ve analyzed his behavior enough to know that something was off with him.’

‘I don’t know whether to feel honored or creeped out by this,’ Ren said, ‘...is that why you came up to find me?’

‘Mmm...’ Ai responded, ‘I was worried about you while mister crabby pants was too busy being angry at you.’

‘I wasn’t mad at him,’ Camus spoke up with a small huff, ‘well, not entirely. I was angry at myself for jumping to conclusions and managing to make Kurosaki right for once in his life...’

‘Eh? Aimi mentioned that Ran gave you both an earful,’ Ren said.

‘I’d rather not reiterate that argument now,’ Camus replied, ‘...but you should know that I had several reservations about you because I believed all the rumors surrounding you instead of just... going to you, like an adult should.’

‘Well... I don’t blame you for believing them, not like I helped my slutty reputation any,’ Ren said, ‘but I promised Reiji and Ran that I would stop with that... and I wanted to take the time to think about what I wanted to do in the future with you two.’

‘And what do you want to do?’ Ai asked.

‘It might be a little too late to say this but...’ Ren looked between the two men, ‘I want to try taking this slow, I’ve never done anything like this before and I’m honestly terrified of screwing up somehow.’

‘We can go as slow as you want,’ one of Camus’s hands slid over Ren’s and gently laced their fingers together, ‘there’s no rush here.’

‘Press X to doubt,’ Ren said with a small smirk.

‘Big doubt,’ Ai replied.

Camus furrowed his eyebrows, ‘I’m being serious, I don’t want this start off on a bad-’

‘Babe, relax, it’s just a meme,’ Ren squeezed Camus’s hand and leaned over to kiss his cheek, ‘after what I’ve seen from you in our hot moments of passion, it’s hard to see you restraining yourself in the slightest.’

Camus opened his mouth then quick shut it as a deep blush took over his cheeks and he glanced away from the two of them.

‘Aw, look Aimi, he’s _shy_ now,’ Ren sickered, ‘though I can’t tell if it’s because I called him out for being a needy kitten or that I said babe.’

‘I’m going to make breakfast now,’ Camus grumbled as he swifty went to leave the bed.

‘This same reaction occured when I tested a list of pet names on him,’ Ai said, ‘he always gets so flustered...’

‘Oh this is going to be fantastic~’ Ren grinned as he hurried out of the bed to follow Camus into the kitchen, but was starkly reminded of the punishment he took last night. 

‘Ow, ow, ow oh _my god_ ,’ Ren yelped as a shock of sore pain rocked through his thighs and backside, ‘you really did a number on me Aimi.’

‘Get back in bed,’ Ai said, ‘I’ll call in to get your schedules today cancelled.’

‘Thanks Aimi~,’ Ren said as he crawled back onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Ai before giving his cheek a peck.

~

_One month later..._

Ren stepped out of the elevator with a throbbing headache as his tired, heavy legs took him straight past his dorm room. He’d barely noticed just where he was going and by the time he pushed open the door, all he wanted to was faceplant into Camus’s lap.

The blonde glanced up at him from his book and moved his arm to the side as an open invitation for the other singer to join him. Ren dropped his bag right by the doorway and stalked over to the couch to rest his head on his boyfriend’s lap while stretching his legs out over Ai’s.

‘Rough day?’ Camus said as his fingers got to work in lightly massaging Ren’s scalp.

‘Mmm...’ Ren hummed, ‘don’t want to bitch about it, would rather cuddle.’

‘Definitely doable,’ Camus murmured as his attention returned to his book. Ren let his eyes flutter closed as he heard the sounds of Ai’s video game playing from the television.

If there was anything that Ren had learned thus far from this relationship, it’s that he didn’t need to simply suffer alone with his issues or worries. Camus or Ai were always there to listen to him and comfort him when needed. 

It was... a little strange at first, just figuring out how to be open without holding himself back or falling on his facade that he’d been using as a crutch for years now. Ai’s blunt honesty definitely helped in that area and getting to experience how inquisitive his boyfriend could be was a delight in and of itself.

Camus was a bit more difficult to figure out, but he learned early on that despite his persona being portrayed to be a cold person, he was rather caring and a bit... motherly at times? He’s never had someone nag at him so much to properly take care of himself, okay?

‘Myu,’ Ren said as he blinked open his eyes and stared up at the man, ‘Ich liebe dich~’

‘I love you too, Ren,’ Camus leaned down just enough to make Ren meet him in the middle for a soft kiss. He heard the sounds of the game stop and looked over to see Ai was glancing back at them.

‘Come here kitten!’ Ren held open his arms and Ai crawled over him to give him a chaste kiss as well, ‘I love you both.’

‘Love you more,’ Ai kissed his nose before pulling back to resume his playing.

It may have not been the most traditional way to start his first relationship, but Ren couldn’t recall a time when he’d ever felt so content and comfortable with anyone else. For once in his life, he was willing to be selfish and take the risk.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His braincell still has far to go, but it finally made a breakthrough ♡
> 
> thanks for all the hits, kudos, and comments!! you guys are so awesome and it was so hard not to post everything at once ldjkgdkl 
> 
> Check out the ranrei one shot I posted as well :D I'll be writing a renmyuai one in the future bc I'm thirsty as fuck for dom!ren
> 
> 11/4 edit: i prolly won't be adding more to this tbh but i will do dom!ren... one day.......


End file.
